Falling
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione is having a hard time dealing with certain things. Draco and his Dad are there for her. What happens when another person starts to see what everyone else just can't see? Will she fall for him or will she fight it? AU and OOC in some places!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *snorts * This story was kind of fun to write... It once again came to me in a dream and wouldn't leave until I wrote it out... There are several things you need to know in order to follow this story...

**THIS STORY IS AU AND WILL PROBABLY BE OOC IN SOME AREAS...**

**THE FINAL BATTLE HASN'T TAKEN PLACE YET BUT IT'S DRAWING CLOSE...**

**THE MALFOY'S ARE ON THE LIGHT SIDE...**

**SEVERUS IS NO LONGER A SPY BECAUSE VOLDERMORT FOUND OUT ABOUT HIM AT THE SAME TIME HE FOUND OUT ABOUT LUCIUS...**

**HERMIONE, DRACO, HARRY, RON, BLAISE, THEO AND THE OTHERS ARE ALL IN THEIR 7TH YEAR AND STARTING SCHOOL AT THE SAME TIME...**

**HERMIONE WAS ALREADY TORTURED BY BELATRIX BUT WAS SAVED BY DRACO AND LUCIUS...**

**LUNA AND GINNY ARE ALSO IN THEIR 7TH YEAR BECAUSE THE YEAR THAT HERMIONE, HARRY AND RON TOOK OFF DID TAKE PLACE BUT LIKE I SAID THE BATTLE HASN'T HAPPENED YET...**

**THE SLYTHERIN'S AND THE GRYFFINDOR'S GET ALONG! WELL MOST OF THE SLYTHERIN'S AND GRYFFINDOR'S!**

**I think that is it... If I think of more I will let you know... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was tired of crying, tired or pretending to be happy, tired of pretending that she was okay and tired of constant arguing. She was really tired of the nightmare she was having. If she was being honest with herself she was just tired period. She looked over at the bed that Ginny was in and then at the bed that Luna was in and let out a sigh of relief that she didn't wake them up.

She sighed and climbed out of the bed she was in and crept to the door. She was that she knew the layout of Grimmauld Place since it was so dark. She crept down the hall and to the room that held the person she knew could and would comfort her. She opened the door as silently as she could and slipped into the bedroom. She let out another sigh of relief that none of the boys in the room woke up. Then again she knew they were used to her creeping into their room in the middle of the night.

She tiptoed over to the bed that the boy she was looking for slept in and smiled when she saw that there was enough room in the bed for her. She climbed into the bed and put her head on his chest. She knew the second he knew that she was there because he kissed her on the head.

The boy wrapped his arm around Hermione and whispered "Are you okay love?"

Hermione sighed and whispered "I'm alright Draco. I just had another nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Draco smiled into Hermione's hair. "Of course love. Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head and curled further into Draco's side. "No. I just want to sleep."

"Okay love but in the morning you are talking to Dad and I." Draco whispered and then kissed Hermione on the head again. He pulled her closer to him and listened as her breathing evened out letting him know that she fell asleep. As soon as he was sure she was asleep he let himself fall asleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius looked around the kitchen and frowned slightly when he didn't see his son. As he looked around he also noticed that Hermione was missing and he sighed. He had no doubt that he'd find them both together. He looked over at Blaise and Theo and saw the look in their eyes and he knew right away what happened. He was just happy that Hermione trusted Draco to keep her safe even from her nightmares.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry asking "Where is 'Mione?"

Ginny looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know where Hermione is. When Luna and I got up this morning she wasn't in her bed."

Molly frowned and said "Surely she's still in the house. Have any of you looked for her? Maybe we should search the whole house."

Lucius stood up and said "Hermione is fine. I know right where she is."

Molly looked at Lucius and demanded "Well where is she then? How do you know she's okay?"

Lucius sighed. "I know that she's okay because she is with Draco. Which if any of you would get your head out of your arses you would have noticed that she only appears when Draco does."

Arthur looked up from the paper he was reading and looked at Lucius with concern in his eyes. "Is she still sneaking in to sleep with Draco at night?"

Ron gasped and shouted "What do you mean she is sleeping with Draco?"

As Ron finished yelling the door to the kitchen opened and Albus, Minerva and Severus walked in and Severus drawled "Who is sleeping with Draco?"

Lucius looked at Severus and rolled his eyes and then looked around as he glared at everyone. "If you wake Hermione and Draco up before they are ready to get up I will hex you Ronald. And yes Arthur, Hermione is still sneaking in to sleep with Draco at night. If any of you besides Arthur, Draco, Blaise, Theo and myself had paid any attention to Hermione you would have noticed that not only is she not sleeping like she should be she isn't eating either. It's pretty damn bad that I'm the one who supposedly doesn't like Muggle-borns but yet I'm the only one who noticed that something was wrong with Hermione. How can all of you call yourself her friend or family when you don't even bother asking her how she is doing or if she is alright? With friends like you she doesn't really need enemies. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on my son and Hermione."

Everyone but Arthur, Severus and Albus gasped at Lucius words as he strode from the room.

Arthur stood up and looked around. "As much as I hate to say this Lucius is correct and has a point. The only ones who knew something was and is wrong with Hermione is Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Theo and myself. I'm disappointed in you all for not even realizing that something is wrong with Hermione. Now I'm going to join Lucius and check on Hermione."

But Dad." Ron started to say.

Arthur turned his head and looked at his youngest son. "Don't but Dad me Ronald Weasley. Everything Lucius and I said is the truth. You all are too busy with yourselves to even notice that someone you claim is a friend is hurting and going through something."

With that he walked out of the kitchen and then up the stairs to join Lucius in front of the door that led to the bedroom Draco slept in. "Are they still asleep?"

Lucius looked at Arthur. "I don't know if they are or not. I was trying to calm down some before walking in. I know that most of them in the kitchen are your family but they pissed me off. I'm not sorry for what I said to them because it was the truth. Hermione is going through something and not a damn one of them will take their bloody heads out of their bloody arses."

Arthur nodded. "You don't need to apologize Lucius. You said everything I should have said sooner. Now shall we check on the two kids?"

Lucius nodded and then turned his head when he heard footsteps coming their way. He shook his head when he saw Albus, Minerva and Severus. He gave them each a hard look. "I don't want to hear a bloody word about how it's not proper for Hermione to sleep in the same bed as Draco. I have a feeling I know why she is. Arthur and I have both seen them like this and haven't seen anything wrong with it. Now all I ask is you hold your tongue until you see what we do."

Albus nodded. "That is fair Lucius and I think we can hold any questions we have until later."

Lucius nodded and then turned back towards the door and opened it. He wasn't surprised at all when he walked in with Arthur, Albus, Severus and Minerva behind him to see Draco awake and his eyes on the group that had just walked in.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco started to growl when he heard Ron shout but he stopped when Hermione shifted in his arms. He brushed his lips across her head and then settled back in the bed. He didn't want to wake her up yet because even after falling asleep in his arms she still woke up from a nightmare.

He heard someone outside the door to the room he slept in and he had no doubt it was his Dad. He looked at Hermione and sighed in relief that she was still asleep. He heard another set of footsteps and then he heard his Dad talking to Arthur. Soon he heard more footsteps and once again he heard his Dad talking to whoever just joined them.

When he heard the handle turning he looked at the door just as it opened and his father walked in with four other people with him. He quickly lifted a finger to his mouth. "I just got her back to sleep a couple hours ago. I really don't want her woke up especially after the night she had last night."

Lucius nodded and looked down at Hermione who looked peaceful and then looked back at Draco and said "Nightmares?"

Draco nodded. "They seem to be getting worse. I tried to get her to talk about it last night when she came and joined me in bed but she wouldn't. I didn't press but I told her that she had to sit down and talk with you and me today."

Lucius sighed. "We can't let her keep this up much longer."

Minerva had to bite back a gasp at her first look at Hermione. She couldn't believe that this was the same Hermione she had seen for a few seconds two weeks ago. "How long has this been going on?"

Draco sighed and then said "Two months or so. She won't let anyone but Dad or me touch her. Every once in a while she'll let Theo, Blaise or Arthur comfort her but more often then not it is only Dad and I. Anytime Harry or any of the others try to touch her she jumps."

Albus frowned as he took in how pale Hermione was. "Why wasn't we informed about Hermione?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I know that I'm evil for how I left this chapter but if I would have kept up it would have been even longer and I didn't want that... This is a Severus/Hermione story but it will show a lot of Draco/Hermione friendship... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *grins * I know I was evil with the way I left the last chapter... LOL.. *snorts * I must say I love how this chapter starts... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride... Oh and if you have any questions about why the Slytherin's are getting along with Hermione refer to the 1st chapter A/N... :)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco shot a look at his Dad and then looked at Albus. "No offense Sir but I didn't see the point in telling you. Every single person in this house that either stays here or is in and out sees Hermione yet they don't realize or they don't want to realize that something is wrong with her. You all just look at her and tell her what you want or need done. Why would I tell you something is wrong with Hermione when any of you only seem to care that she is there for you to do whatever it is you need done? Why would my Dad, Arthur, Blaise, Theo or myself tell any of you anything about Hermione when you only seem to notice her or care about her when you need something done? At least Arthur, Dad and me care about her and are there for her when she needs us. We do whatever we can to make sure knows that she isn't alone and that we just don't want to use her."

Minerva looked at Draco with shock and anger on her face and whispered harshly "We care about Hermione. We are not just using her. How could you say that to us?"

Draco shifted on the bed and then laid Hermione's head gently on his pillow and stood up. "You don't use Hermione? When she asked to talk to you about two weeks ago you told Hermione that you couldn't talk right then because you had some important business to attend to and you'd get back to her later that day yet you never did! If you cared you would have kept your word or even talked to Hermione for five minutes! Do you want to know what it is she wanted to tell you? She wanted to tell you she had practically obliviated her parents memory and sent them away from her. Haven't any of you wondered why she hasn't talked about her parents lately? My God I know we're in a war but you lot need to learn how to get your heads out of your collective arses. Hermione has always done what she's been asked but I'm telling that stops now. Unless you lot can be the people you need to be I will not let you near Hermione. She's going through too much as it is without having to do your bloody bidding."

Hermione who had woke up during Draco's rant said softly "Draco it's fine. I'm use to it by now."

Draco turned his head to look at Hermione and he shook his head even as his eyes softened. "No, love it isn't fine. They bloody lot of the Order needs to know how fine it isn't. I may not the whole story but I do know that the Headmaster shamelessly used Severus for twenty years and I won't let him or anyone else use you. You deserve better. You deserve friends who know when something isn't right instead of friends who are too bloody stupid to know when something is wrong. Now get up love and get dressed because I'm taking you out for a while."

Minerva took a step forward and said "You aren't taking Hermione out anywhere. It isn't safe to go out."

Draco looked at Minerva and then at his Dad who nodded and said "Hermione go and shower and get ready. Arthur and I will accompany you and Draco. You need a break from here."

Hermione nodded and climbed out of the bed with Draco's help. She kissed his cheek and then walked over and kissed Lucius and Arthur on the cheek as well. If she had been in a better mood she may have laughed at the look on Minerva's, Albus's and Severus's faces instead she just gave them a tight smile before turning to face Draco, Lucius and Arthur. "Thank you, you three. I'll be ready within thirty minutes."

Lucius nodded and smiled at Hermione as he watched her walk out of the room. Once she was out he used his wand to shut and ward the door and then cast a silencing char so nobody could hear them and then looked at Minerva and Albus and even Severus with hard eyes. "I really don't care if Minerva and Albus are head of the Order of Phoenix. What I do care about is that girl who just walked out of here. If having to take her to Muggle London gets a smile on her face then I'll take the risk as will my son and even Arthur. I know we all got shit going on but I always see you make the time to make sure Potter is okay and that he don't need anything yet not one of you have checked on Hermione to see if she is okay or if she needs anything. Yet it was Hermione who was tortured by Bellatrix . Yet it was Hermione who kept her head and made sure we got back here safe! Are you even aware that Hermione sleeps maybe two or three hours a night and more often than not she stays up for days before she will even sleep a couple of hours? Minerva you have always been partial to Gryffindor's yet it's Slytherin's that are taking care of a Gryffindor. Why is that? I'll tell you why it is. It's because Hermione has shown us what it is to be cared for as a person even if we are from a different house than she is. You lot keep focusing on Potter and we'll keep focusing on Hermione. At least we care about her!"

Severus who had been in shock at everything he had seen and heard looked at Lucius and said "Why didn't you come to me? You know that I would have tried to help."

This time it was Arthur who shook his head and sighed before stating "Actually Severus we thought about coming to you for help but Hermione wouldn't let us. She made us promise not to bother you because you had more important things to do then to try to help her even when she was so bad that she couldn't close her eyes without her mind replaying everything that Bellatrix did to her. She didn't want you distracted. I know that we all have our tasks but unlike my family and people I consider friends I will not allow Hermione to shoulder this on her own. I will not turn my back on someone I love like a daughter even for the greater good. I think you all need to reconsider what you are doing and think about if it is worth it to risk who you have always been. I know that I'm not risking it."

Albus sighed and looked at the three men standing in front of him. With a heavy heart he realized that what Draco, Lucius and Arthur all said to them was nothing but the truth. "I think a meeting is in order for tonight. You three are right and I'm sorry I didn't realize what we were doing or how it would look to other people. I think it would be beneficial for Lucius, Draco and Arthur to take Hermione out for a while. I do request Lucius that you take Blaise and Theo with you just in case something happens."

Minerva looked at Albus with wide eyes and started to say "But Albus."

Lucius shot Minerva a look that made her shut her mouth and then he nodded. "I was already planning on asking Blaise and Theo to go with us. They have come to think of Hermione as a sister."

Albus nodded. "While you all are out I will sit Molly and the other kids down and have a talk with them. Then tonight at the meeting we will come up with a plan. I'm ashamed to say that I never realized just how much Hermione is hurting and how much she is going through. I also think tonight you will have to tell everyone about Hermione's parents. I don't know what you all did but come tonight I will as will everyone."

Lucius sighed but nodded and then looked at Severus. "Will you come along with us? Maybe if you see Hermione you can relate back anything you notice to everyone so that way it doesn't sound bias coming from Arthur, Draco, Blaise, Theo or me."

Severus thought for a second and then nodded. "I'll come along. It won't hurt to have another pair of eyes on the lookout for any trouble."

Draco smiled at his Dad and Severus and then looked at Minerva and Albus. "I'm sorry for the way I said everything but I'm not sorry for what I said. It needed to be said. Now if you all could see yourselves out I need to get dressed. And Dad could you check on Hermione? I'm worried about her."

Lucius nodded and then with a flick of his wand he lifted the silencing charm and the wards. He then walked over and opened the door and let Albus and Minerva lead the way out and then followed behind Severus and shut the door. He sighed in relief when he heard Hermione in her room as he walked down the hall behind Severus. He stopped and stuck his head in the door to Hermione's room. "Are you okay love?"

Hermione looked up from where she was sitting on her bed and gave Lucius a genuine smile. "I'm okay Lucius. I'll be ready as soon as I get my shoes on. Do you want to wait on me for a minute and I'll go down with you?"

Lucius nodded and leaned against the door jam. He smiled when he saw Hermione stand up after putting her shoes on. He offered her his arm as she walked over to him. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek and then led her out into the hallway and down the steps.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there you have chapter 2! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay now I get to re-type this chapter up... LMAO! It got deleted! lmao... So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As they neared the swinging door that led to the kitchen Lucius looked down at Hermione and saw that she looked paler than she had been. "We can wait out here if you want until Draco comes down."

Hermione shook her head and looked up at Lucius and forced a smile. "I'll be okay. I have you by my side and Arthur, Blaise and Theo will be in the kitchen. I know that none of you will let them say anything to hurt me. But can I wait to eat until we are out of here? I really don't think I could eat right now."

Lucius nodded and kissed Hermione on the head. "Yes you can wait. By the way Severus is going to go with us."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Okay."

Lucius leaned over and kissed Hermione on the head once more and then straightened up again. "Are you ready to go in there now?"

Hermione sighed once again and then nodded. She felt Lucius squeeze her arm gently in support before he led the way into the kitchen. She had heard everyone talking before they entered but she noticed that all the talking stopped when she walked in on Lucius's arm. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she lifted her head. "Morning."

Molly was the first one to recover after seeing Hermione walk in on Lucius's arm. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw that Minerva, Albus, Arthur, Severus, Blaise or Theo were not surprised at seeing such a thing but then she turned back to look at her Hermione with a smile. "Morning dear. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

Hermione forced a smile and shook her head. "No thank you Molly."

Molly frowned and said "But Hermione dear you need to eat."

Lucius felt and saw Hermione stiffen up beside him so he gently squeezed her arm again and then turned to look at Molly. "Actually Molly, Hermione will be eating just not here. Severus, Arthur and I are taking Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Theo into Muggle London today so Hermione will eat there. I'll make sure of it."

There were several gasps and Ginny said "I thought it wasn't safe to go out. Why does Hermione get t o go to Muggle London but I don't?"

Lucius looked at Ginny through narrowed eyes. "Hermione gets to go because she needs time away from here. If she has to stay here much longer she's going to break. Plus she needs a break from you lot."

Ron stood up and shouted "What is that supposed to mean? Why would 'Mione need a break from us when we are her friends? I don't see why she needs a break. It isn't as if she is the one who keeps seeing the Dark Lord in her dreams."

Hermione gasped and tears filled her eyes at Ron's words and she turned to look at him as she said "Your right Ron I don't see the Dark Lord in my dreams. Instead every fucking time I close my eyes I see Bellatrix torturing me. At least Harry doesn't have to live with feeling what I went through every time he closes his eyes. I was tortured at the hands of a mad woman and you don't even give a shit."

Once again quite a few people gasped even as Ginny snapped and said "But Hermione you are alive so at least Bellatrix didn't do much damage to you. In fact you were walking the same day she tortured you so she must not have tortured you as much as you think she did."

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock and then turned her back towards the group and lifted her shirt and when she heard every gasp in horror she turned back towards Ginny with cold eyes and said harshly "I think I was tortured more than I was do I? Then I guess the Mudblood Bitch that is carved into my back is a figment of my imagination. You know what Ginny you can go to hell. I'm tired of pretending that I'm okay when I'm not. Stay away from me and don't ever talk to me again."

Everyone watched in shock and silence as Hermione ran out of the kitchen in tears.

Lucius turned his head and glared at Ginny with cold eyes. "I can't believe you. It is no wonder Hermione has taken to spending most of her time with Draco, Blaise, Theo and myself. I guess another way of putting it would be it is no wonder that Hermione has taken to spending most of her time with Slytherin's especially if this is how Gryfinndor's treat their own kind. If I remember correctly Miss Weasley you had nightmares after being possessed by the Dark Lord yet everyone was supportive of you and yet you weren't tortured in the least really. At least not like Hermione was tortured. I cannot understand how Hermione could even consider you a friend. I'll tell you now that if you don't stay away from Hermione from here on out I'll let Draco have at you."

Arthur looked at Lucius and then at Ginny. "I am disappointed and ashamed of you even more than I already was Ginerva Weasley. You are grounded to inside this house until your return to school and you will not be playing Quidditch this year."

Ginny gasped but before she could say anything Draco stormed in and yelled "Who in the bloody hell made Hermione cry?"

Severus stepped forward and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Calm down Draco."

Draco shot a look at Severus and snarled "I will not calm down. I want to know who made Hermione cry and try to harm herself with her own wand! Now which one of you idiots said something to her? She keeps repeating to herself it doesn't matter if she lives or dies. Oh and she is also packing her belongings."

Lucius swore. "Son did you take Hermione's wand?"

Draco looked at his Dad and nodded and pulled the wand out of his sleeve. "Yes, Dad I did. Now who said something to Hermione? I haven't seen her like this in weeks if not months."

Lucius sighed and said "It was Miss Weasley who made Hermione cry. Son you stay here and I'll take Severus with me to go and talk to Hermione."

Draco nodded and watched as his Dad and Severus left the kitchen and then he turned to look at Ginny with fire in his eyes as he harshly said "You vindictive little bitch. How dare you make Hermione cry? What did you say and do to her?"

Ginny paled at the rage she saw not only in Draco's eyes but the rage she saw on his face. "Nothing. I didn't say anything to your precious little Hermione."

Luna who was watching the scene in front of her surprised everyone by saying in a hard voice "You are lying Ginny. You told Hermione that her torture must not have been to bad because she was still alive. Ron also said something about the fact that Hermione shouldn't need a break because she didn't see the Dark Lord in her dreams like Harry does. I know that Hermione has been having nightmares and I knew the extent of damage that Bellatrix did to her but she had me swear I wouldn't talk about it. I may seem flighty but I do know what is going on and I can tell that Hermione needs a friend so from now on I'm going to be the friend I should have been. The rest of you can sod off because she doesn't need people like you in her life. You don't care about anything or anyone but yourselves and it's time to stop."

Draco's eyes exploded with even more rage when he heard what Ginny and Ron had said to Hermione. "Luna why don't you go and see if you can help my Dad and Severus calm Hermione down? While you're up there grab your cloak because you're going with us. As for Ron and Ginny you are both bloody idiots. If either of you two would have thought about anyone other than yourselves then you would have seen how bad Hermione's state of mind was. Instead you Ginny was plotting on ways to get Potter into your bed and you Ronald were too busy trying to think of ways to get Hermione to sleep with you. Yes that is right I heard both of you talking last night. Every single person in this kitchen except Arthur, Theo, Blaise and myself are all fucking too wrapped up in yourselves and it needs to stop. I have heard many people say how Slytherin's don't care about anyone but themselves but that isn't true because if it was then Theo, Blaise and myself wouldn't be there for Hermione like we are. If that was true then we wouldn't do everything we do in order to make sure Hermione can get through just one more damn day. Harry, Ron and Ginny always claimed Hermione was their best friend yet they haven't been there for her. Mrs. Weasley has always claimed that Hermione is like a daughter to her yet she never asks Hermione what is wrong when if you look in Hermione's eyes you can tell something is wrong. Every single one of you in this kitchen is guilty in one way or another for just how bad Hermione is because none of you took the time to listen to her when she needed an ear. I may not like Potter that much but I can honestly say that I hope to Gods he doesn't fall for the ploy Ginny has cooked up in order to get him to sleep with her."

Albus stood up and looked at Draco with thoughtful eyes and then he turned towards Ginny and Ron and said "Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley what is Mr. Malfoy talking about?"

Ron paled slightly and shook his head. "I don't know Sir."

Draco snorted and then looked at Albus. "Both Ginny and Ron were talking about using a potion to make Potter and Hermione sleep with them. They wanted to make sure that they could hold on to Potter and Hermione once the war was over. Ginny was looking for a way to make sure she would end up pregnant when she slept with Potter. She was also looking for a way to make sure that Hermione would end up pregnant by Weasley."

Molly gasped and looked at her two youngest children. "Is this true Ginerva and Ronald?"

Both Ginny and Ron looked at the floor but looked up when Harry shouted "How could you two? My Gods I thought you were mine and Hermione's friends! I can't believe you two. I have tried to get you both to talk to Hermione with me but you always found something else for us to do so that we didn't talk to her. Why is that? Were you wanting to make her angry at us so that she wouldn't pick up on your behavior and call you out on it? I can't believe I listened to you two. I should have talked to Hermione with or without you. I can only hope that Hermione will forgive me in time."

Everyone started talking at once but Albus roared "That is enough! This issue will be talked about tonight during the meeting I have called along with everything young Mr. Malfoy has pointed out to us. I think all of us that are here except for Arthur, Draco, Blaise and Theo need to think about how we have treated Hermione even if it was done unknowingly. And yes I'm also talking about myself and Minerva when I say this. The youngest Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley you two are to go to your rooms and stay there until the meeting tonight. Arthur will be joining Severus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Theo and now Luna in taking Hermione out for the day."

Draco nodded and turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen followed by Blaise, Theo and Arthur. "I think we should wait down here until Dad and Severus bring Hermione down. I don't want her overwhelmed right now. She needs a few minutes to calm down."

Arthur nodded as did Theo and Blaise and they all sat down to wait on Severus, Hermione, Lucius and Luna.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I so love Draco in this chapter! LMAO! I know that you didn't get to see Lucius and Severus talking to Hermione in this chapter but it will be in the next... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius looked at Hermione as she threw clothes into her trunk. "Calm down Hermione. You know that you can't go anywhere. Just take some deep breaths in and let it out."

Hermione shook her head and said furiously "I can't stay here Lucius. I really can't. I can't fucking believe them. After everything I've done for them this is how they treat me and this is how they act. It's like I don't matter. After everything I've been through they act like it never happened. I'm so tired of it all. I'm tired and I just don't give a shit anymore. The lot of them are arses and they can all go to hell."

Severus knew that if they didn't get Hermione to calm down soon that something was going to happen. His eyes widened when he saw items lifting up and moving without her pointing a wand at them. He smirked slightly as he realized why that is but then he turned to Hermione and the smirk wiped off of his face. "Miss Granger I know that Mr. and Ms. Weasley are being dunderheads but you need to stop and think. If you leave here to stay some where else you very well could end up being captured. Miss Granger you need to calm down. I understand that you are angry and you have every right to be but it is not doing you any good. Now stop what you are doing and calm down. The sooner you are calm the sooner Arthur, Lucius and myself will get you out of here for the day."

Hermione looked at Severus and sighed. "If and I do mean IF I stay here I get to move into Blaise's, Theo's and Draco's room. If I have to stay here in this room I can't promise that Ginerva will get to stay alive. It took everything I had earlier not just to hex her where she stood."

Severus nodded. "I'll make sure that all of your things get moved to their room. Now Miss Granger you need to lower the items that are floating in the air. Although I do have to admit that it has been amusing to watch them float in the air without you knowing that you are doing it."

Hermione frowned and then looked around and gasped as she saw several things floating. When she saw that all of the things floating were Ginny's and several of them were breakable she got an evil glint in her eye. As she stared at them she smirked and then thought about everything breaking by flying into the wall and that is exactly what happened before they fell onto Ginny's bed and the floor by her bed. "There everything is down now."

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "None of those things were yours were they Hermione?"

Hermione smirked again and said "Nope. Every single thing that just flew into the wall was Ginny's. It's the least I will do if she keeps the shit up."

Severus looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure that you shouldn't have been placed in Slytherin Miss Granger? You can be vindictive."

Hermione laughed at that and then looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. "Well what do you expect Sir? I've been hanging out with Slytherin's for a while now. Something of them was bound to rub off on me."

Lucius looked at Severus and smirked. "She has a point there Severus."

Severus smirked and nodded. "Yes she does. Now Miss Granger are you calmed down enough to know that you can't leave here?"

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I know that I can't leave here Sir but I am afraid that if I have to see much more of Ginny that I won't be able to stop myself from hexing her. She has no clue what she is talking about and she doesn't care. The only thing Ginny Weasley cares about is her damn self. The same thing can be said for Ron as well. I'm done pretending that everything is fine when it damn well isn't. They either need to get their heads out of their arses themselves or I'll do it for them and not in a way they will like."

Severus nodded and sighed even as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss Granger I can understand that and I will make sure that steps are taken to make sure that you don't have to have much contact with Miss Weasley or Mr. Weasley. From now on you can stay in Draco's, Blaise's and Theo's room. If you need to or want to you can stay in the room all day. I'm sure that Blaise, Theo and Draco will not have a problem keeping anyone away from you that you don't wish to see or talk to. Now are you ready to go to Muggle London for the day? I think that a day out will help you."

Hermione sighed once again and nodded but before she could say anything Luna walked in and said "I'm so sorry Hermione. I should have gotten you to talk to me instead of letting you bottle everything up. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione looked at Luna and gave her a slight small. "I can forgive you Luna only if you can forgive me. I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did. You are the only one besides Draco, Lucius, Blaise, Theo and Arthur who has even tried to be there for me. I'm sorry that I wouldn't let you be."

Luna shook her head and walked over and hugged Hermione before pulling back and looking at her with a smile. "There is nothing to forgive Hermione. Draco told me to get my cloak so that I can come with you. Do you mind if I come?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "I don't mind at all Luna. It will be nice to have another girl along for the trip. Otherwise I will be surrounded by testosterone."

Luna laughed and walked over to her bed and picked up her cloak. She saw Ginny's things laying on the floor and she looked at Hermione. "Oh look at that Ginny's things have had an accident."

Hermione smirked even as she tried to look innocent. "So they have."

Severus shook his head and looked at Lucius and whispered "We need to have a talk later. It looks as if Miss Granger knows wandless magic."

Lucius looked at Severus and gave a nod before turning his head back to look at Luna and Hermione. "Are you two ready to go then?"

Hermione and Luna both nodded and led the way out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Once they were in the front room Hermione saw Draco jump up and look at her and she gave him a smile. "I'm okay Draco."

Draco let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank Gods. Are you ready to get out of here for a while?"

Hermione hugged Draco back and then pulled back slightly and nodded. "Yes I am."

Draco nodded and looked at Arthur, Blaise, Theo, Lucius, Severus and Luna. "Lets get our girl out of here for a while."

The assembled group nodded and then walked out of Grimmauld place. Lucius took Luna's arm to do side-along apparition while Draco held onto Hermione and then they all apparated to a park in a secluded area that was covered with bushes and trees and then they walked out of the park and towards Muggle London.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is chapter 4! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride... I am sorry that I haven't updated but I have the flu and walking pnemonia. I am still feeling really sick so I'm not sure when the next update will be...

**Also if you have facebook you can add me so that you will know what I am updating my stories... My facebook name is Angel Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were in the downtown part of Muggle London Lucius stopped and looked at Hermione. "What would you like to do Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes and thought for a moment and then opened them and looked at the assembled group. She wanted them to enjoy themselves also and she knew that this would be their first time in Muggle London sightseeing. "I want to go to the London Eye. I made reservations for today and we have about fifty minutes before we are to board."

Lucius frowned because he didn't recognize the place she said but then nodded. "Okay do you know where it is at?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Actually yes I do. It's only about five blocks from here. We can walk."

Lucius nodded again and then said "Okay Dear but you are to stay behind Arthur and I and next to Draco and Blaise while Severus and Theo bring up the rear with Miss Lovegood."

Hermione nodded and then gave the address to Lucius and Arthur and fell into step behind them. She grabbed a hold of both Draco's and Blaise's arms and pulled them along. She still couldn't believe that she felt so comfortable with Blaise, Theo and Draco. Hell she couldn't believe that she felt more comfortable with Blaise, Theo and Draco than she did with Harry and Ron. She sighed and shook her head to clear it of the thoughts because today was about relaxing and not worrying about anything. "Thank you guys for coming today."

Draco looked over at Hermione and gave her a smile and then leaned his head over and kissed her on the head. "Not a problem love. I just want you to finally relax. You have been having a hard time of it these last couple of weeks."

Hermione sighed and said "I'll try too Draco. I'm glad to be out of the house."

Draco nodded and then guided Hermione as he followed his Dad and Arthur. He realized that they were already at the London Eye. He made sure to keep a grip on Hermione's arm as Blaise did the same thing. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw that Theo was holding onto Luna to make sure that she stayed with them and that Severus was keeping an eye on around their surroundings. He gasped at his first sight of the Eye. "Wow."

Hermione chuckled and looked over at Draco as Lucius paid for tickets after giving the name that they were reserved under. "It's beautiful. I love the view you get when you're on it."

Draco just nodded and looked around. He was amazed at the amount of people around. He started following his Dad and Arthur again once they started walking and then soon they were standing in line. He made sure to keep a hold of Hermione as they waited for their turn to board. He kept looking around and noticed that Arthur, Severus, Blaise, Theo and his Dad was also. He talked quietly with Hermione and Luna and then finally it was time to board.

He followed Hermione and then stood behind her with his hands on either side of her on the railing. He knew how she was about heights and even if she enjoyed this he wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Are you doing okay love? I know how you are with heights."

Hermione looked at Draco over her shoulder and gave him a smile and then leaned back against him. "This actually doesn't bother me that much. I think it's because we're enclosed. Then again I normally also hold onto someone's hand while I'm on here."

Draco smiled and wiggled his eyebrow making Hermione laugh even as he said "Well you can hold onto my hand. Hell I'm sure you could hold on to anyone of our hands in here and we wouldn't mind love."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "I'm fine right here Draco."

Draco nodded and then looked over London as they started to move. He saw that Severus was to the right of Hermione while his Dad was to the left of her while Luna was on the other side of Severus with Theo next to her and Arthur and Blaise on the other side of his Dad. He smiled as he realized that all of them including Luna was pretty much closing ranks around Hermione and making sure that she stayed safe.

As they reached the peak on the Eye Hermione gasped causing everyone to look at her but it was Severus who asked "Are you alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor and nodded. "I'm okay Sir. I just remembered how I hate when this thing reaches it's peak. I love the view but I really do hate heights."

Severus nodded and then surprised Hermione by reaching over and grasping her hand in his. "There is no shame in being scared of something Hermione. Only the foolish aren't afraid of anything. Just remember that even though you're up high that you are safe. Not a single one of us would allow you to be hurt."

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that Severus had called her by her given name. "I know that Sir."

Severus smirked. "I think since we are out of school that you can call me Severus, Hermione. Even when we get back to school you can call me Severus as long as it's not in class."

Hermione beamed a smile at Severus. "Okay Sir, I mean Severus. It will take some getting use to."

Severus shook his head and then turned and watched the view as they made their way around in a circle. Every once in a while he would sneak a glance at Hermione to make sure she was doing okay. He saw that she was pale but he figured that her color would return once they got their feet back on solid ground. He saw that Lucius and Arthur also checked on Hermione off and on and talked to her to make sure she was doing alright.

Once they were back on the ground Severus looked over at Hermione and then Luna. "Would you two like to go eat now?"

Hermione smiled softly and gave a nod. "Actually I could go for something now. I meant to have us eat when we first got here but I kind of got side tracked. After we eat could we go shopping? I know that you boys probably won't want to but I need to pick up some things."

Draco groaned but then nodded. "Today is your day 'Mione so if you want to shop we will go with you. At least this way you'll have many bag carriers on hand."

Hermione laughed at that. "I didn't actually think about that Draco. There is a Diner around the corner from here that I wouldn't mind hitting. I want some waffles."

Blaise snorted at that. "Well at least your appetite is coming back then. You haven't eaten much in the last couple of days."

Hermione nodded and then led the way out with Lucius on one side of her and Severus on the other and Draco walking right behind her with Arthur, Blaise, Luna and Theo. Once at the Diner she found a table for them all and didn't even bother looking at the menu since she knew what she wanted. When the waitress came back over she gave her order and then sat back as all the guys and Luna ordered tea or coffee since they had already ate. She talked with everyone and then when her food arrived she quickly ate and then after paying followed Lucius and Arthur out onto the street.

She thought about it for a few seconds and then pointed to a shop that she wanted to go to. She allowed Draco to guide her with Severus on her left side while Theo, Blaise and Luna all walked on the other side of Draco. Once in the shop she started looking at clothes and picking some out and then went back to try them on. They were in the shop for about an hour and a half and then she paid for her purchases and led them to a book store she wanted to go to. She made sure that she always stayed near Draco, Severus and Blaise as she shopped.

They braked for lunch and then started shopping again. By the time she was finished shopping it was getting close to evening. She looked at Lucius, Draco, Severus, Blaise and Theo sheepishly because they were all packed down with bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I bought so much."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "We were kind of expecting it love. As long as you had fun that is all that matters. Are you ready to head back to Headquarters?"

Hermione sighed but gave a nod. "I'm ready. Thank you all for putting up with me today. I did enjoy the day out and it was exactly what I needed."

Lucius smiled at Hermione. "You're welcome Honey and even if I can't speak for everyone else I did enjoy myself because I watched you relax for the first time in weeks."

Hermione smiled and her smile grew even bigger when Severus said "I think we all enjoyed the day out. However it is getting dark out so we need to head back."

Hermione nodded and then fell in step behind Lucius and Arthur once more with Draco on one side and Luna on the other with Blaise on the other side of Luna and Theo and Severus behind them as they made their way back to the park. Once at the park they quickly looked around and then apparated to Grimmuald Place.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see who it was just as Severus said "Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm okay Severus. I'm just not looking forward to the meeting tonight. I hate being in the spotlight."

Severus nodded. "I can understand that. If it gets too much for you signal Lucius or I and we will get you out of there. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and then let Draco and Severus both lead her into the house.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, yes I know it's been a while since I've updated but I haven't felt the best and I hated being on bed rest... LOL... But here is the next chapter... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH PHYSICAL ABUSE!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once inside Lucius turned to look at Hermione and he said "Love, why don't you head on up to your room. Us guys will bring your things up here in a minute. I think you have about twenty minutes to where you can lay down and relax."

Hermione gave Lucius a grateful smile and then walked over to him and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Lucius. I think I will do that."

Lucius nodded and then watched as Hermione walked up the stairs before he turned to look at the rest of their group. "I don't care what is said during the meeting or who gets angry but at all times I want one of us next to Hermione."

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Arthur, Severus and Luna all nodded but it was Arthur who said "I agree with you Lucius. I really don't know what is up with my youngest son and my daughter but right now I don't trust them. I think it would be best that Hermione stay with one of us at all times."

Luna smiled slightly and then said "I will go upstairs and join Hermione for now. If I'm not mistaken unless Mrs. Weasley has allowed them out Ginny and Ronald are supposed to be in their rooms."

Just as Luna finished speaking the group heard Hermione yell "What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing Ronald? Get the hell off of me!"

They exchanged looked and then Severus took off up the stairs followed closely by Draco, Lucius, Blaise, Theo, Arthur and Luna. None of them were expecting to see what they did when they ran into the bedroom Hermione now shared with the three Slytherin boys.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione walked past Ron without saying anything and headed into her new bedroom and over to the bed she would be sharing with Draco. She pulled out the three bags that she had in her pocket that she had shrunk and started pulling the items she had bought out of them. She smiled slightly because she knew that Lucius, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Arthur and Luna wasn't expecting anything and she knew they would be surprised to get what she bought each of them because they hadn't seen her purchase them.

When she heard a noise behind her, she turned her head and looked over her shoulder. When she saw that it was Ron she sighed and shook her head. "What do you want Ronald?"

Ron glared at Hermione for using his full name. "So I'm Ronald now? What are you to good to call me by Ron like you use to since you're hanging out with Slytherin trash?"

Hermione turned on her heel and face Ron head on with narrowed eyes. "Watch what you say Ronald. If anyone here is trash it is you because of how you have acted. The ones you call Slytherin trash have been there for me and have allowed me to lean on them. Now what do you want?"

Ron took the five remaining steps to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulder. "I want the same thing I have always wanted 'Mione. I want you. You know that we belong together."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "No Ronald we don't belong together. Now get your hands off of me and get out of here. After everything you have said and done and the way you have acted I don't know you anymore and I'm not really sure I want to know you again. Just leave me alone."

Ron scowled. "You don't mean that 'Mione. You know that we belong together. I love you and I always have. Now give me a kiss so we can make up."

Hermione glared and tried to lift her hands to push Ron off of her and she said through gritted teeth "Get your hands off of me Ronald. I don't want you and I never have. Not like that."

Ron growled low in his throat and then pushed Hermione backwards and onto the bed and then straddled her and kept her pinned to the bed. "I don't think so 'Mione. You are mine and I will not let anybody else have you."

Hermione squirmed and tried to push Ron off of her but when she couldn't she finally yelled "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing Ronald? Get the hell off of me!"

Ron smirked and then lifted a hand and slapped Hermione across the face while he tore her shirt with his other hand. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to her throat. "I don't think so Hermione. Now shut up and kiss me."

Hermione screamed when she felt Ron squeeze her breast but before she could try to shove him off of her again he was tore off of her. She looked through slitted eyes and saw that Severus had Ron pressed up against the wall and she let out a sigh of relief that was followed by a sob. She felt someone sit down on the bed next to her and touch her shoulder and she flinched without meaning to. Her tear filled eyes met Lucius's furious eyes and she launched herself at him. "He wouldn't get off of me. Gods he wouldn't get off of me."

Lucius wrapped his arms around Hermione and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. He was furious that Ron had tried to do that to a girl he loved like a daughter. He looked over and saw that Severus had his wand pressed to Ron's throat. "Severus, I know that you want to kill him because I do too but I don't think you should do it in here. Hermione has been through too much already."

Arthur still couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He shook his head and looked at his son with rage in his eyes. "I can't believe you Ronald! How could you do that to Hermione? What in the bloody hell were you thinking? This is unacceptable and as of now I disown you. Your behavior will be dealt with."

Severus' eyes gleamed with rage and he snarled "You are right Arthur he will be dealt with. In fact he will be dealt with by me."

Ron's eyes widened in horror and he looked at his Dad. "You don't mean that Dad. Don't let Snape hurt me."

Arthur stepped back and shook his head. "You brought this on yourself Ronald. I do mean what I said. No child of mine would do what you have just tried to do to Hermione. Severus can do what he wants to you but I do ask Severus that you leave enough of him so he can be dealt with accordingly."

Severus nodded and then looked over at Lucius. "I'm going to deal with this. You take care of Hermione. I'll be back soon. Let me know if she needs a Calming Draught or anything."

Lucius nodded and then watched as Severus drug Ron out of the room before he looked back down at Hermione who was still sobbing. "Shh, Hermione it's alright Love, I got you. Nothing else will happen to you. You're safe now."

Hermione nodded but didn't let up on the hold she had on Lucius. She couldn't believe what Ron had just tried to do to her. "I can't stop shaking."

Lucius frowned and then looked at Luna. "Can you get another shirt out for Hermione."

Luna nodded and did as she was asked. She then walked over to the bed and gently put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, can you let Lucius go so I can help you change? I promise the guys will just be right outside the bedroom door."

Hermione sighed but did as she was asked. She looked up at Lucius with fear still in her eyes. "You won't go any further than the hallway?"

Lucius smiled and shook his head. "We'll be right outside the door, Love. When you are changed I'll carry you downstairs."

Hermione nodded and then watched as Lucius, Arthur, Draco, Blaise and Theo all walked out. She then turned and looked at Luna. "I'm sorry that I'm such a mess."

Luna shook her head and then helped take the shirt Hermione had on off and then helped put the new shirt on Hermione before she sat down next to Hermione and pulled her into her arms. "You are not a mess Hermione. You have just been through something you never should have to go through especially since the one who hurt you was supposed to be a friend. You have every right to cry and be angry. Not a single one of us is going to take that right from you. If I know Severus like I think I do Ronald is going to wish that he was dead. Are you okay to see the guys again?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out and then nodded. "Thank you Luna."

Luna smiled and shook her head again as she stood up. She then held out a hand for Hermione and pulled her up and then wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and led her to the door. "You have nothing to thank me for Hermione. We're friends and I'll always be here if you need me."

Hermione gave Luna a smile just as Luna pulled the bedroom door open. She looked and saw the look on Lucius face and she gave him a watery smile and then launched herself at him again. She felt herself be picked up and she wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck. "Thank you Lucius."

Lucius kissed Hermione on the head and then tightened his hold on her as he held her to his chest bridal style. "No thanks needed Love. You are like the daughter I never had. I'm just sorry I didn't get to you before he did what he did to you."

Hermione shook her head and placed her head on Lucius's shoulder. "It's not your fault Lucius."

Arthur walked over and kissed Hermione on the head. "I'm sorry Dear."

Hermione looked at Arthur and shook her head and gave him a smile. "It's not your fault Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "He was my son. I never thought he'd do something like this. Where did Molly and I go wrong?"

Once again Hermione shook her head. "It's not yours or Molly's fault Arthur. You two raised Ronald right. What he did to me is on him and nobody else. Now I guess we should get downstairs. By now everyone is probably wondering what is going on."

Draco who had been silent looked at Hermione and whispered "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head and looked at Draco. She saw the worry, concern and anger in his eyes as well as in Blaise's and Theo's. "I'm fine you guys. I'm a little sore and still upset and feel like I could cry for days but I'm alive. You all stopped him before he could do anything else to me. Please don't blame yourselves. I don't blame you so you aren't allowed to either."

Theo let out a little chuckle at that. "She knows us too well."

Blaise and Draco both nodded and then after kissing Hermione on the head they led the way down the hall and to the stairs.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was surprised that he was able to keep himself from killing Ron as he dragged the boy down the stairs. He walked into the library pulling Ron behind him and when he saw Harry, Albus, Minerva, Remus and Tonks in there he looked at them and glared. "Get out!"

Albus looked up at Severus and was surprised to see the suppressed rage on his face. He saw that Severus was holding onto Ron with a tight grip and he stood up. "Severus what is wrong?"

Severus looked at Albus and he snarled "Fine I will go else where."

Minerva gasped and stood up. "Release him this instant Severus!"

Severus turned his head a little and looked at Minerva. "I don't think so Minerva. Do you know what your precious little Gryffindor just tried to do?"

Minerva pursed her lips together. "Nothing that Mr. Weasley warrants you holding onto him like that."

Severus snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really Minerva? Does that also include him trying to sexually assault Hermione?"

Minerva gasped and Harry jumped and ground out "He did what?"

Severus looked at Harry. "Didn't you all hear Hermione scream? When Lucius, Arthur, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Luna and me got up to the room Weasley had her pinned to the bed. I pulled him off of her and Arthur disowned him."

Minerva gasped again and then a hard look came into her eyes. "You can deal with him after the meeting Severus. I can hear everyone coming down the stairs now."

Severus sighed but nodded and then pushed Ron onto the floor. "Stay there or so help me you will find out just how good I am with my wand."

Ron gulped but glared. "You can't make me stay here."

Severus gave a laugh at that. "Watch me. And if you say one word to Hermione I will make sure you never say another word again."

Ron's lips thinned into a line but he didn't say or do anything. He looked around and saw the shock on Remus's, Tonks's, Harry's, Albus's and Minerva's face. He knew then that they wouldn't help him at all. His only hope was his Mom and he wasn't sure she would go against his father.

Albus's eyes widened even more when Lucius walked in carrying Hermione in his arms. He looked at Hermione closely and saw a hand print on her cheek and he also saw tear tracks and just how pale she was. It took a lot to get him angry but seeing Hermione like that after everything she has been through made him angrier than he has ever remembered being. He turned his head and looked at Ron with cold and hard eyes. "You will be dealt with Mr. Weasley."

Minerva looked at Lucius and said "Is Hermione alright Lucius?"

Lucius looked at Minerva and sighed. "She will be Minerva. I think it best to keep Mr. Weasley away from the rest of us right now."

Minerva nodded and then watched as Remus stood up and said "Here Lucius take my seat. I'll go and get Hermione a drink."

Lucius nodded and then sat down and held Hermione to him. "Are you okay Love?"

Hermione was trembling but she nodded. "I'm okay. Just don't let go of me."

Lucius kissed Hermione on the head. "I won't let you go Love."

Hermione nodded again and buried her head in Lucius's chest just as she started crying again. She heard Severus say something but couldn't make out what it was and then she felt Lucius nod to whatever Severus had said. A minute later she was taking a potion and she felt herself calm slightly. She looked at Severus and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Severus."

Severus shook his head and took the seat on the other side of Lucius. "It's not a problem Hermione. I'm here if you need me."

Hermione gave him a slight smile and then surprised Severus and Lucius both by climbing off of Lucius's lap and onto Severus's. Once she was there she put her head on Severus's shoulder and closed her eyes as she waited on everyone else to come in.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Remember everyone this is AU... Lol... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but between being sick, kids sick and my laptop acting up I haven't had the chance to update… But I'm back now! Lol…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Molly walked into the library where the meeting was being held and her eyes narrowed when she saw Ron on the floor and Harry and Draco standing over him with their wands trained on him. "What on Earth are you two doing with your wands pointed at my son?"

Harry looked over at Molly and gave her a hard look. "We have them pointed at him for a reason and you will find out why here shortly. If you want to know before we come to that why don't you ask Mr. Weasley."

Molly looked at Harry in shock because of Harry's tone of voice. "Harry what is the matter?"

Harry rolled his eyes and then sighed. "I finally realized just how much we have overlooked Hermione. We call ourselves her family and friends yet we never dug deeper after asking her if she was okay and she said that she was fine. If we are her family and friends then we would have noticed that she was hurting. I'm ashamed of myself and everyone else in here except for Mr. Malfoy and the other Slytherin's. They all noticed what we ourselves didn't."

Albus looked at Harry and gave a nod. "Harry has a point there I think it is time that we rectify our mistake if Hermione will allow us to. I at the very least will be making sure from now on that Hermione truly is alright. She gets pushed aside because Harry is the Chosen one and I now see that while he may indeed be the Chosen One he wouldn't have gotten as far as he has if it wasn't for Hermione. Hermione has been through a lot just like Harry has and she even saved him from being tortured and let herself be tortured instead. The war is heating up and before the summer is out I do believe that the war will finally be over. If we are going to prevail then we need to come together and stick together."

Hermione looked around the room and noticed that while everyone was listening to Albus talk they were staring at her. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Ron who was glaring from his spot on the floor snarled "Because you're showing yourself to be the whore that you are. What's the matter Hermione you can't be with a guy your own age you have to be with someone who is twice your age and who is the greasy bat of the Dungeon's?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed as she glared at Ron. "For your information Ronald I'm not with Severus. However the reason I am sitting on his lap is because he makes me feel safe after you just tried to rape me!"

At Hermione's words some of the people in the room gasped and Molly demanded "You're lying!"

Ron smirked and said "You're right Mum the bitch is lying."

Arthur who just walked in as Hermione talked looked at Ron and gave him a glare and said in a hard tone "Don't press your luck Ronald. You have already been disowned and unless you want the people in this room to hex you I'd shut your mouth. You know very well that what Hermione just said was the truth. I walked in and saw it with my own two eyes."

Molly's eyes widened in shock as she stared at her husband. "Arthur! You can't disown him."

Arthur turned his head and looked at the woman he was married to and whom he loved. "I can and I did Molly. I will not have someone in our family try to force themselves on someone. Look at Hermione's cheek and you will see the handprint and bruise on her face from where he slapped her. If you would have been paying attention you would have heard her scream. It's time to face the facts Molly and that is that not even our children are perfect. It's time that you see what you always overlook just because he is the second youngest. I mean it when I say that everyone in my family needs to start paying attention to how others are feeling instead of focusing on themselves. If we are all not on the same page then we have no clue of winning this war and I for one want to win this story. Ron needs to grow up and learn that just because something doesn't go the way he wants it to or he can't get what he wants that it is not okay just to take what he wants. If Severus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Luna didn't get there when we did he would have succeeded in hurting her more than he already did. I'm not one to curse but enough is bloody enough."

Albus nodded and looked around the room and smiled slightly when he saw several people nod. "I agree Arthur. From this day on if we are going to win this war then we all need to work together and that includes being there for someone else. As you can see that even though Severus is the most feared Professor at school he is able to still be there Hermione. If he can do it then everyone else can."

Hermione chuckled a little and Severus rolled his eyes as he said "Well thank you Albus."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he looked at Severus. "Well Severus you have to admit that what I said is the truth."

Severus nodded and then looked around. "If we're going to win this war then the petty differences need to go such as the fact that Theo, Blaise and Draco are from the house of Slytherin. They may be from Slytherin but that doesn't mean that they are evil. If I'm not mistaken they have treated one of our own better than any of us have."

Harry who was standing silent nodded. "I for one will be getting to know Malfoy, Nott and Zabini. If Hermione thinks they are trustworthy then they are. I have never met someone who is as good as a character judge of someone like Hermione is."

Minerva pursed her lips and nodded and looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you Miss Granger. I can only hope that some day you can forgive me."

Hermione looked at her Transfiguration Professor and gave her a soft smile. "It's alright Professor."

Minerva shook her head. "No child it's not but I will make it up to you. If you need anything don't hesitate to send for me and I'll drop whatever I'm doing to come and talk to you. You are not alone although I'm sure that we all have made you feel that way except for Lucius, Arthur, young Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott. I will work on earning your forgivness."

Hermione shook her head and looked down but looked back up when Albus said "It came to our attention earlier that Hermione has oblivated her parents and sent them to Austrailia so that they would be safe and I have to say that I am sorry for not realizing just what it was she was doing."

Hermione looked at Albus with a watery smile. "You don't need to apoligize Headmaster. I only did what I did to try to keep my parents out of harms way. I'll find them once the war is over. I just hope that I can restore their memories because I didn't use a regulater oblivate. I actually modified their memories in a different way."

Albus looked at Hermione in shock and said "Hermione when the war is over someone will go with you to help you."

Hermione just nodded and closed her eyes. She heard people talking but didn't respond. As she listened to everyone's suggestions on different plans she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When the meeting was over Severus looked at Hermione and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He looked at Lucius and nodded his head so that he would know to look at Hermione. "She fell asleep."

Lucius nodded and then stood up. "Can you carry her up to Draco's bed or do you need me to? She needs sleep."

Severus gently stood up and shifter Hermione so that he wouldn't drop her and led the way out of the library and up the stairs. Once in the room Draco shared with Theo and Blaise he walked over and placed Hermione gently in Draco's bed and stepped back to let Lucius take her shoes off. Once he and Lucius were both sure that she was okay he led the way out of the bedroom but kept the door open. "I'll bring some Dreamless Sleep draught over later tonight. For now lets get back downstairs so the inner circle can talk about what we are going to do to Weasley."

Lucius nodded and led the way downstairs with Severus following him.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but school has been a nightmare… In the last 4 weeks I have had to do over 70 assignments to be turned in… Lol… Anyways here is the next update… Happy Holidays all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were back in the library Severus walked right over to where Ron was still bound on the floor and pulled him up by his shirt. "Now it's time for us to deal with you Weasley."

Ron swallowed hard but snarled "I didn't do anything Snape! Now let me go."

Severus shook his head and looked around and then sneered "Sure you didn't Weasley and that's why Lucius, your Dad and me all walked in on you attacking Hermione. Now sit down and shut up so we can talk about what we're going to do with you."

Ron glared at Severus but did as he was told because when he looked around he saw Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Albus, Minerva, his Dad, his Mom, Fred, George, Harry, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Bill, Charlie, Mad-Eye Moody and Lucius all looking at him. Once he sat down he looked around again and sighed. "I didn't do anything that 'Mione didn't want."

Draco took three steps forward and bent down to where he was nose to nose with Ron. "I don't think so Weasel. If Hermione had wanted it she wouldn't have screamed. If she would have wanted it she wouldn't have a hand print on her face from where you slapped her. If she had wanted it she wouldn't be scared of you. Sweet Merlin Weasley how in the hell do you think that Hermione wanted any of what you did to her?"

Ron glared up at Draco and snarled "Well she probably gives it to you nightly so why shouldn't I get some of her if I want it?"

At Ron's statement everyone in the room gasped but surprisingly it was Remus who answered in a hard tone "Ronald Weasley watch your mouth. I may not be your Mom or your Dad but I will tell you right now that you're out of line. Even if Hermione which I doubt was doing anything with Draco that does not give you the right to force yourself on her. I thought she was your friend. How could you do that to her?"

Ron turned his head to look at Remus. "I didn't do anything she didn't deserve. She's been leading me on since fourth year. I am Hermione's friend and I know that she wants me to."

Harry shook his head and sneered "'Mione doesn't like you like that Ron. You know that and I know that. After all she's told you plenty of times. How could you hurt 'Mione like that? How could you plot with Ginny like you did just to get what you want? If you care for 'Mione at all then you wouldn't have did what you did or thought about the things you have. How can you call yourself her friend?"

Ron's face went red and he snarled "You're one to talk Harry. You're just pissed that I got to her before you did. After all the reason Ginny was plotting was because she knows that you're in love with 'Mione. Well let me tell you something Harry you're not getting my girl! She is mine and nobody but me will have her!"

Lucius growled and then snarled "Listen here Weasley if you go anywhere near Hermione I'll tear you limb from limb. You are not to talk to her, touch her or look at her. If you have set her back I will hunt you down and skin you from head to toe. I will not have her going through more than she already is."

Ron smirked. "Well you won't have to hunt for me very far since I'll be here."

Harry stood up at that and shook his head. "Actually Ron you won't be here. This house may be Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix but I now own this house and I won't have you staying under my roof after what you did to Hermione. I refuse to let Hermione be afraid to walk around in what I want her to consider her home. I don't care what anyone else says but I mean it I want you out of here and soon."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise but it was Molly who said "You don't mean that Harry."

Harry turned his head to look at Molly and he said with hard eyes "Yes, I do mean it Mrs. Weasley. I'm finally putting 'Mione first instead of someone else."

Albus cleared his throat and said "Well Harry that is your decision. As you said this may be Headquarters but Sirius left it to you so we'll go with what you want. However I will have to caution you on remembering that Ron knows where this place is."

Harry sighed. "Fine he can stay but I'm telling you now that he stays out of my way and he stays away from Hermione. In fact I'll have Kreacher clean the attic out and Ron can stay up there. I do not want to see him in any other part of my house."

Ron stared at Harry in shock. "Harry! You can't do that to me. I'm your best friend after all."

Harry snorted. "It's either that Ronald or you can leave. I really don't care which you choose but I will protect Hermione."

Severus looked at Ron and snarled "If I'd have my way about it I'd beat some sense into you but you're not worth going to Azkaban for Mr. Weasley. You will stay away from Hermione like you were told. If I find out that you're not listening and you go near her I will make you pay. I honestly think that Hermione should press charges against you for what you have done but I know her well enough to know that she won't and quite honestly that is more than you deserve."

Ron gulped at that because he didn't think about that possible consequence and then he smirked. "You're right 'Mione won't press charges against me. She loves me."

Luna who was sitting quietly listening to everyone else stood up and shouted "Ronald Weasley if I have anything to say about it Hermione will be pressing charges against you otherwise you're not going to learn from what you've done. I'm the most easy going person you'll ever meet but you stepped over a line. You are just as evil as Voldermort if not more so because you see no wrong in harming the people who are supposed to be your friends. I can't stand to be in the same room as you right now without wanting to smack you. You did not only yourself wrong but you did your family wrong and you especially did Hermione wrong. I don't want to be friends with someone who sees nothing wrong in acting that way."

Theo looked at Ron and said "Just stay away from Hermione or I'll make your life hell. Now if you all will excuse me I'm going to up and check on Hermione."

Draco and Blaise both nodded and said together "We're coming with you."

Lucius gave a nod and looked at his son. "If she needs anything come and get me."

Draco nodded and led the way out of the library just as Molly said "Arthur you weren't serious about disowning Ron were you?"

Arthur looked over at Molly and said "I was very serious Molly. I will not have a son of mine attacking someone."

Molly's eyes teared up and she said "I'm sorry but I can't disown him Arthur. He's our son."

Arthur shook his head. "That is your decision Molly but as far as I'm concerned he is no longer a son of mine."

Ron's eyes were wide and he spat "I can't believe you're taking that whore's side over your own flesh in blood Dad."

Charlie who was standing behind the couch that Ron was sitting on hit Ron in the back of the head. "Watch your language Ronald. I'm in agreement with Dad. If that is how you're going to treat a lady then you're not a brother of mine."

Ron's eyes widened and then he looked around the library and saw Bill, Fred and George all nodding their heads also. He hung his head in shame as he realized that the only family he had left now was his Mom and sister.

Severus looked around the library and said "I'm going to go to Hogwarts and grab a Dreamless Sleep draught for Hermione and then I'll be back. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a long night.

Lucius nodded and said "I'll go and check on Hermione and the others for now. Have we decided what we're doing with Weasley then?"

Kingsley who had been silent for the whole thing stood up and said "I think if Harry wants to he can have the attic cleaned out. For now we'll put Ron up there and make sure he can't get out and to Hermione. Come tomorrow we will talk to Hermione and see what she wants to do."

Albus nodded and stood up. "I agree with that Kingsley. I think for now that the meeting is over and everyone should get some rest."

One by one everyone left the library leaving Ron in there with just Harry, Arthur and Molly and Harry said "I will have Kreacher get the attic ready. If you leave that room without my permission Ron I will throw you out of my house."

Ron gulped as he saw the anger in Harry's eyes and just gave a nod. He knew better than to say anything right then. He watched in silence as Harry walked out of the library followed by Arthur. He looked at his Mom and saw the tears in her eyes before she too walked out. He stayed right where he was until someone came to get him and took him to his new room.

* * *

><p>AN 2: And yay finally another update... LOL... Merry Christmas all! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I've been so swamped with school work that it isn't funny… Luckily when my new courses start tomorrow it will be a full term instead of a mini term so for that I'm excited and I won't be so swamped that I will have to hold off on updating… Although my updates may be one to three stories a week or something like that… Anyways here is the next update!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! *grins* Although I currently have Severus handcuffed to me to make sure he behaves while I finally edit this update!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was pissed off as he made his way up to his room. He couldn't believe what Ron had done to Hermione. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. As he neared his bedroom he saw Ginny standing there and he glared at her. "What do you want?"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock at the coldness in Harry's voice. "Aren't I allowed to come and see my boyfriend?"

Harry snorted and shook his head as he came to a stop right in front of Ginny. "I'm not your boyfriend Ginny. I quit being that when I found out you were plotting for me to get you pregnant. How could you do that? How could you be such a bitch towards Hermione and me both?"

Ginny glared at Harry. "You are too my boyfriend Harry Potter. I don't care what you say! As for me being a bitch towards Hermione she deserves it. She led my brother on. As for me plotting to have you get me pregnant you know that you love me Harry. I just want to have something to show for our love."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You don't love me Ginny. What you love is the chance to have all the money you could possibly want and to have fame since you would be the mother of the child of the Boy-Who-Lived. Well let me tell you something Ginerva Weasley. I am not and I repeat NOT your boyfriend now and I will never be your boyfriend again. I'm sorry Gin but anything I could have possibly felt for you went away when you behaved like you did. Also if you want to stay in my house then you will stay out of my way and stay out of Hermione's way. I will not have you upsetting her anymore than she already is. She has enough going on and she doesn't need your shit on top of it. Do I make myself clear?"

Ginny gaped at Hermione and then snarled "It's always Hermione with you Harry! I wouldn't have had to plot to have you get me pregnant if you would have put me before Hermione but no it was always Hermione first. Well guess what your little Hermione is a slut that sleeps with three Slytherin's!"

Harry glared at Ginny and growled "Get out of my sight before I decide to hex you. I've never hexed a girl before but you're coming close to making me do it. Go to your room and stay there."

Ginny shook her head. "You can't make me. I think I'll just go and see the little slut Hermione."

Harry took one step forward and yelled "IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER GINNY I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE OUT OF THIS HOUSE FASTER THAN ANYTHING. THIS MAY BE THE HEADQUARTERS FOR THE ORDER BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU UPSETTING HERMIONE OR ANYONE ELSE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Ginny stepped back when Harry yelled at her even as she yelled back "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO HARRY JAMES POTTER. I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS YOUR HOUSE OR NOT. IF I WANT TO TALK TO THE BITCH I WILL."

Harry took a step towards Ginny but stopped when Lucius came into the hall with a look of anger on his face even as he snarled "Ginerva Weasley you will leave Hermione alone. Potter has every right to tell you what to do because as he pointed out this house belongs to him. If you want to keep your attitude up I'm sure that Potter won't have a problem with you joining your so called brother in the attic. The inner circle of the order have always said that even if this was Headquarters that Harry gets a say in what goes on here. If you want to continue running your mouth and making threats then we'll just bring it up to the others and let them decide what to do. I don't care if you are a girl or who your family is I will not allow you to cause Hermione any more pain than you already have. We are all here for a week or so more and then all of you students will return to Hogwarts where Remus, Severus, Albus, Minerva and me will be at while the rest of the Order are doing their own things. If you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a war and it's going to heat up soon and if we have to we will lock you up until the war is over so that we are not fighting our own side along with the dark side. Now why don't you be a good little girl and go help your Mother in the kitchen while Potter and I go and check on Hermione?"

Ginny glared at both Lucius and Harry and then stomped away even as Harry said "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius shook his head. "Potter, call me Lucius. I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye but I love Hermione like a daughter and I know that you feel like she is a sister to you."

Harry nodded. "How is she doing?"

Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She's asleep but I'm sure that it won't last long. The youngest Mr. Weasley really did a number on her. I'm just waiting on Severus to get back from Hogwarts with a Dreamless Sleep draught that he went to get for Hermione. I think that is going to be the only way she will sleep through the night tonight. Although I know that Theo, Blaise and Draco will all three stay up tonight to keep an eye on her."

Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I can't believe that Ron and Ginny are both acting like they are. I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner when everyone else did."

Lucius shook his head and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself Potter. They would have done what they did regardless if you would have seen it sooner. I don't have a problem with Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, George or Fred but the two youngest Weasley's are a totally different story. We will be keeping a close eye on Miss Weasley to make sure she doesn't try to do anything to Hermione. I'm afraid to say that she's obsessed with you Potter and any girl you get close to she's going to look upon as a threat even if you're only friends with them so keep an eye out and I'm sure that Blaise, Draco and Theo will be happy to help you out with keeping an eye on."

Harry sighed again but nodded. He tensed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs but then relaxed when he saw that it was only Severus. "Can we go check on Hermione now before supper?"

Lucius nodded and looked over his shoulder at Severus. "Did you bring the Dreamless Sleep draught?"

Severus nodded and held it up. "I have it but I think we should wait to give it to her until after she eats supper otherwise it could make her sick."

Lucius nodded. "Well let's go check on her and if she isn't awake we will wake her up and take her down to dinner. I think we're going to need to keep her surrounded tonight because of Miss Weasley."

Severus frowned and said "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Lucius chuckled and said "Come along Potter and Severus let us go check on our girl. As for what you missed Severus it was quite comical. Potter here was putting Miss Weasley in her place."

Severus lifted an eyebrow and then gave a nod. "Good job for you Mr. Potter. Ten points for Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes widened and then he smiled and followed Lucius down the hall to the room Hermione was in with Severus bringing up the rear.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* yay I finally finished editing it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but between being sick, having sick kids, and school work I haven't had much time to edit and post… So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry watched Hermione as she interacted with Draco, Blaise, and Theo as him, Lucius, and Severus all stood in the room that the three Slytherin boys shared. He frowned as he realized that while Hermione allowed Blaise and Theo close to her that she always shied away when they tried to touch her without asking her first. He shook his head as he realized just how much he hadn't seen when it came to the girl he thought of as a sister. He silently vowed to himself that from now on he would be there for Hermione and he wouldn't let her go through anything else if he could help it.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw how Hermione smiled when Draco wrapped his arm around her waist. As he stared at the two standing close together he saw that while Draco may have his arm wrapped around her waist it wasn't because he was interested in Hermione in a romantic sense. He shook his head as he realized that Draco was acting more like a brother with Hermione and he knew then that he would even swallow his pride and apologize to Draco for everything if he had to because he could see that Draco really did care about Hermione. He could also see just by watching that Blaise, Theo, and Lucius all also cared for Hermione. He took in a deep breath and let it out and then walked over to where Hermione was standing leaning against Draco. "I just want to say Hermione that I am sorry for not seeing what you were going through."

Hermione looked at Harry and could see that Harry was being sincere and she gave him a small smile. "It's not completely your fault Harry. I made sure that you only saw what I wanted you to see. I knew that you were still dealing with seeing some of the things that Voldemort was doing and I didn't want to burden you with what I was going through. My anger this morning wasn't directed so much at you as it was at Ronald and Ginerva."

Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "That doesn't matter Hermione. What matters is that I claim you are like a sister to me and I couldn't even tell that something was wrong with you. Well I could but anytime I told Ron or Ginny that we should talk to you they would always find something else for us to do. I now think that the reason they did that is because they knew you would have picked up on that something wasn't right with them. I am sorry for not being there for you like I should have been. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione smiled and stepped away from Draco and pulled Harry into a hug. "Of course I can Harry. I don't blame you like I said. I didn't want you to know because I knew that you were already suffering from what you were seeing. I'm sorry for what Ronald and Ginerva did to you."

Harry shook his head again and sighed. "I really can't believe they did that. I don't know why I didn't see them like Malfoy and everyone else did."

Draco smirked and drawled "Well Potter that would be because you were too close to them. When you are not close to someone you can pick up on things that are wrong. The only reason I can see that something is wrong with Hermione is because she lets me see it. Now as much as this bonding time is nice I think we should head to the kitchen and eat some dinner. After Hermione eats we can all come back up here and talk for a few minutes before Hermione takes the potion that Severus has brought her so that she actually gets some sleep tonight."

Hermione sighed but before she could say anything Severus cut in with "Miss Granger you will take the Dreamless Sleep Draught I brought for you because you need to get a good night's rest. Besides you went through something earlier and even someone as strong as you are will have nightmares about it especially since the person who dared to try to assault you was someone you considered a friend. I stand by what Draco has said. You don't have to take it right after dinner but you will take it."

Hermione looked at Severus in shock but then nodded. "Yes, Severus I will take it."

Severus smirked. "I had no doubt that you wouldn't take it because between Lucius, Draco, and me we would have made you take it."

Blaise snickered and said "Draco and Lucius are good at making Hermione do things that she don't want to."

Hermione looked at Blaise and gave him a mock glare. "Oh hush up Blaise. They make you do things also."

Luna looked up from where she was sitting on Theo's bed and said "I do believe that is just all part of the Malfoy charm Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and said "I do believe that you are right Luna. Now I am actually hungry for once so let's go eat. Oh and someone may want to hold on to my wand for me because if someone says one wrong thing to me I won't be responsible for my actions."

Lucius chuckled. "No, love you keep your wand on you. I think that it is about time that you stand up for yourself and if you have to hex someone in order to get your point across then I'm not going to stop you. You have put up with the others mistreating you for much too long. It is time for you to go back to being the witch that you were instead of the witch that you have become because of their treatment towards you. If any one of them down there have a problem with that then they can deal with me."

Hermione gave Lucius a smile and asked "Have I told you that I love you today Lucius? You truly have become like a father to me."

Lucius smiled and then walked over and bent down to kiss Hermione on the head. "And you my dear are like a daughter to me and I love you too. Now let us get you down stairs so that you can eat."

Hermione chuckled and then blushed when her stomach rumbled and everyone laughed. "Yes let us go."

Severus smiled softly and held his arm out to Hermione as she walked towards him and then smirked slightly when Hermione took his arm. He led her out of the bedroom with Draco, Lucius, Harry, Blaise, Theo, and Luna all following behind him and Hermione. He only hoped that supper went smoothly but he had a feeling that it wouldn't. However he knew that if need be he would take control if Albus or Minerva didn't.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Finally got it edited to where I wanted it to stop... LOL... I decided to do the dinner in the next chapter and it will be slightly eventful... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I'm back with another chapter…. LOL…. This one was kind of fun to write….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione thinned her lips when she heard a couple of gasps when she came through the door into the kitchen on Severus' arms. She could feel him looking at her so she turned her head a little and gave him a slight smile. She could feel other eyes on her but ignored them as she allowed Severus to walk her to the table and pull a chair out for her. Once she was sat down she finally looked around the kitchen and smiled slightly when she saw both Albus and Minerva looking at her in concern. The smile slid off of her face when she saw both Ginny and Molly glaring at her but she turned her head to look away and saw that the others were all looking at her with small smiles so she gave them a small smile in return. She turned her head back to look at Severus once he sat down next to her on her right side leaving Lucius to sit on her left side. "Thank you."

Severus shook his head but said "You are welcome Hermione."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he said "You know Professor Snape that is going to take some getting used to. I'm so use to you calling us by our last names instead of our first names."

Severus looked over at Harry and quirked an eyebrow. "Well I think it is only fair Harry since it is summer that I call you by your given name right now. I do also believe that you may call me Severus like Draco, Blaise, and Theo does until you return to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded "Of course Sir, I mean Severus."

Hermione chuckled and said "You will get used to it shortly Harry. After all I got used to it when he joined us in the outing today."

Ginny who was listening to the talk finally snarled "You don't need to rub it in that you are the Slytherin's favorite or a teacher's pet 'Mione. It might benefit you to remember that Harry is my boyfriend and you need to back off of him."

Hermione looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow and said as calmly as she could "If I'm not mistaken Ginny I heard Harry break up with you in the hallway when he was on his way to come and check on me. Even if he hadn't broken up with you, you have no right to tell me that I'm not allowed to talk to him. Harry is like a brother to me and he always will be. I do believe that it is you that needs to back off before Harry does what he said he would if you wouldn't leave me alone. I'm done taking your crap and I won't put up with it anymore."

Ginny glared and snarled "Who are you to tell me what to do you good for nothing bitch? You deserved everything that Bellatrix did to you."

Hermione gasped as did everyone else and Minerva said harshly "That is enough Miss Weasley. You darn well know that Miss Granger didn't deserve anything that happened to her and to be honest at least she is doing something to help end this war. What exactly is it that you are doing besides trying to cause problems within our own side?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock because she had never heard Minerva talk to her or anyone else like that for that matter. "But Professor."

Minerva shook her head and interrupted with "There is no but Miss Weasley. What you have just said is uncalled for could not be further from the truth. How would you feel if Miss Granger said that you deserved what happened to you in your first year? How would you feel if you were the one that was tortured at Bellatrix Black's hand and not Miss Granger? One thing young Mr. Malfoy got right today was that Albus, me and everyone else always over looked anything that didn't have to do with Mr. Potter and it stops here and now. You will not treat Miss Granger like you are and get away with it young lady. I don't care if your Mother is sitting right next to you or not. Now you will apologize for what you just said and then you will finish eating in silence or I will make sure that you finish eating in silence. Do I make myself clear?"

Ginny gaped at Minerva and then turned to look at Hermione and snarled "This is all your fault you no good bitch! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have lost Harry. Why couldn't you die when Bellatrix was torturing you? You are nothing but a Mudblood!"

Hermione paled just as five different hexes were sent Ginny's way followed by several people yelling _silencio _at the same time. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw that Draco, Theo, Blaise, Luna, and Harry all had their wands pointed at Ginny as well as Severus, Minerva, Albus, Bill, Fred, George, Arthur, and Lucius. She knew that it was the adults who had silenced Ginny just like she knew that it was her friends who had hexed her. She turned her head to look back at Ginny with cold eyes and she stood up and leaned over the table slightly and put her face in Ginny's. "Now that you can't talk you sorry excuse of a human I want you to listen to what I have to say. You lost Harry because you decided to be a conniving little girl. You lost Harry because of your attitude and the way you boss him around. Harry is his own person and I didn't even tell him to break up with you he decided that on his own. Maybe when you learn how to grow up and stop acting like the little princess that you think you are people will actually start liking you instead of acting like they like you when they really can't stand you. There is a war going on if you haven't fucking noticed and it's a lot bigger than your little petty problems. You are not going to get anywhere in life acting the way you do. Maybe you need to think about that before you go shooting off with your mouth. That goes for everyone here because if we are fighting one another then we could end up losing this war and I for one don't want to lose. I love you Ginny, I really do but the way you are acting is making me hate you. If you can't keep your trap shut then stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from Harry because if you cause him any more pain than you already have I will be the one hexing you next time and you know what I can do so do not test me."

Severus saw that Hermione was shaking with her anger and that her magic was crackling around her. He didn't even think about it before he reached over and put his hand on her shoulder after he stood up. "You need to calm down Hermione. Your magic is crackling all over the place and if you don't control it you could hurt yourself or someone else without meaning to. I think you got your point across to Miss Weasley and if you didn't I'm sure that her Father will get it across to her. Now come on and sit down."

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out as all of her anger and energy drained out of her. Her eyes started rolling into the back of her head as she started to fall down and the last thing she heard or saw was several people swearing and jumping out of their seats before everything went black. And the last thing she felt was someone catching her in their arms before she let the blackness take her away completely.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I couldn't resist leaving it there... LMAO... Now I know that Minerva may have been a little harsh but to me I think it was just right especially since Hermione is her favorite... So click the button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I'm back with an update…. R/L happened and I'm still dealing with some things but wanted to get this out…..

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo, and Luna were up at six in the morning and all of them were pacing. It had been about nine hours now since Hermione collapsed and she had yet to wake up. All of them knew that she was alright since Severus made sure to tell them that she was every hour that he, Lucius, Albus, Minerva, or Arthur checked on her but that didn't make them worry any less. They all wanted her to wake up so that they could see for themselves that she was alright.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was furious and was on the verge of throwing everyone out of his house except the Slytherin's, Arthur, Luna, Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Well he also wouldn't throw Minerva or Albus out so he guessed he was just close to throwing Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley out of his house regardless of the fact that it was the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. After Hermione had collapsed last night he heard Molly and Ginny talking to one another and making plans and it had angered him. He had yet to tell anyone but he knew that he needed to tell someone.

He looked once again at Hermione and sighed at how pale she looked. He hated that she was like this and wanted to find a way to make it better for her but he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't help but smile slightly when he saw Severus come into the bedroom and walk straight over to where Hermione was at on Draco's bed. He watched silently as Severus carefully looked Hermione over. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the look in Severus' eyes but then he smirked as he realized that maybe just maybe there was a chance for something good to come out of everything that was going on. He walked over and then stopped beside the bed. "How is 'Mione doing Severus?"

Severus looked up from where he was checking Hermione over and gave Harry a small smile. "She's doing just fine Harry. Her body is giving her the rest that she needs. She hasn't been sleeping well from what Lucius, Draco, Theo, and Blaise has told me so this is her body's way of making sure that she finally gets the rest that she needs. She was running on empty pretty much. If she doesn't wake up by late this afternoon we will wake her up and then let her go back to sleep if she wants to. Right now though all of us should let her rest."

Harry nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "I hate seeing her like this. She looks so pale and thin and I can't help but blame myself for what she's going through and gone through. I wasn't a friend to her like I was supposed to be and I let her down. I want to make it up to her but I'm not even sure how to go about making it up to her. I listened to Ginny and Ron instead of talking to her like I wanted to. I let Molly tell me that Hermione just needed time to deal with everything on her own instead of being there to help her through it. And you know what? Right now Molly and Ginny are downstairs in the kitchen trying to make a plan that will get me away from Hermione's side and back to Ginny's side. Why can't they understand and see that I don't want to be with Ginny? Why can't they just leave things alone?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know Harry but you have Lucius, Arthur, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Albus, Minerva, and others on your side. If Molly or Miss Weasley plan something that plan will get shut down. We will not allow them to coarse you into anything. We will not allow them near Hermione to do anything that shouldn't be done. My promise to you is the same that I have always had Harry and that is to keep you safe and if that means having to give Molly and Ginerva Weasley hell then I will. My promise to you is that I will make sure that Hermione gets through this whole and that she knows that she has people she can count on. I promise that I will do anything within my power to help her get through this and move past it. I promise to you that I will be there to help her stand if she falls."

Hary nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you Severus. It means a lot to me to know that. I don't know what I'd do if anything else happened to Hermione. She has been through so much and too much of it she has been through recently. It's not fair that she hasn't gotten the chance to heal after everything before something else happens to her. She's been through hell and yet she still makes sure that everyone else is alright instead of making sure that she is alright. I want the girl back that she used to be or at least close to the girl. I don't like this quiet Hermione."

Severus smirked. "This Hermione does take some getting used to I will admit. You know when I first saw her I was tempted to ask who was using Polyjuice to be her because of how she acted. I was so used to seeing her give hell when she gets hell from others but the person I saw in the kitchen yesterday morning is not the one I have seen every day for months in a row. I really do wish that she would have allowed Lucius, Arthur, or Draco to tell me what was going on before it all blew up yesterday. If she had let them tell me then there is a small chance that she wouldn't be this bad. I also wish that Albus, Minerva, and me would have seen how she was becoming before now. I do have to agree with what was said yesterday and that up until now none of us thought how all of this could be affecting anyone else."

Harry sighed and said "In all honesty I don't really care how it is affecting Ron, Ginny, and Molly but I do care how it is affecting everyone else. I would probably care if they weren't showing their true colors right now but I don't see how they expect anyone to care about what they think or feel when they are acting like this towards Hermione."

Severus nodded. "I agree Harry. Now why don't you come with me and grab something to eat and then you can come back up here and sit with Hermione. I'm sure that Theo will make sure that nobody gets in here."

Theo looked up from where he was reading a book and nodded. "Go ahead and get something to eat Potter. I will make sure that nobody gets in here. Plus Draco and Blaise will be coming back up soon."

Harry sighed but nodded and followed Severus out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope that you all like this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I was and still am a little iffy on this chapter but I wanted to get it posted for you all to read…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus led the way into the kitchen and groaned when he saw that Molly and Ginny were sitting at the table. He turned his head to look at Harry and smirked slightly as a glint came into his eyes. "Harry do you want to eat in here or should we take our food back upstairs with us?"

Harry smiled and said "I think I would rather eat upstairs so that we are there if Hermione wakes up."

Severus nodded and then called out "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in and asked "Can Dobby do something you Potion Master Sir?"

Severus nodded and said "Could you make Harry and I some breakfast please? I think we would like sausages, eggs, toast, and pancakes."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby be happy to cook for Harry Potter and Potions Master Sir."

Harry chuckled and said "Dobby could you also make sure that we have coffee to drink please? We didn't get much sleep last night since we were worried about 'Mione."

Dobby nodded again and said "Right away Mr. Harry Potter."

Severus chuckled as he looked at Harry. "I must say Harry that Dobby really does love you."

Harry grinned. "He's the first one who actually showed that he cared beside Hermione even if he did go about it in the wrong way. Knowing him he'll fix us enough food to feed an army."

Molly was scowling as she said "I already fixed breakfast Harry, Dear. Why don't you eat some of what I fixed?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I would rather wait on Dobby to get done fixing my breakfast so that I know it's not dosed with anything that it shouldn't be."

Severus snorted at that but before he could say anything Molly screeched "I wouldn't do that to you Harry! What on Earth made you think I would? You've been listening to Hermione again haven't you? I always knew that she was no good."

Harry's eyes hardened and he hissed "Do not talk that way about Hermione if you want to stay in my house. As for what would make me think that I overheard you and Ginerva talking earlier. I am only telling you this once and if you choose not to listen then I will throw you out of here quicker than someone can say Quidditch. You will not talk badly about Hermione and you will not make any plans to get me back with Ginerva. I do not love her like that and I do not want to be with her especially after she connived with Ronald in order to keep me. If you love someone you don't do the things that Ginerva and Ronald did. You will stay out of my way and you will leave me alone unless I come to you. I do not wish to have to talk to either of you right now because you have me so angry that I could hex you both and not care about it. If I catch you making plans, talking bad about Hermione, or trying to act like you run this house when it is mine I will kick you out and I won't care what happens to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Molly swallowed hard at the look on Harry's face and in his eyes and she knew then that he meant everything he said. She sighed and nodded. "Yes, Harry."

Harry gave a curt nod and then looked at Ginny. "Did I make myself clear enough for you Ginerva or do I need to put you up in the attic and lock you in with your brother?"

Ginny stood up with her face flaming red as she shouted "You have no right to speak to me this way Harry James Potter! I am your girlfriend and I deserved to be treated with respect."

Harry shook his head and glared at Ginny. "That is just it Ginny you are not my girlfriend. If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't be treating you this way but you made me realize that you are not the type of girl I want to be with. You say you love me? That is nothing but a bloody joke because if you loved me then you wouldn't have plotted behind my back. I will not tolerate you disrespecting me and mine in my own home and yes I consider Hermione mine because she is like a sister to me. Let me make something abundantly clear to you Ginny. If at any point you would have made me choose between Hermione or you if we were still together Hermione would win hands down. Another thing you need to realize is that you are not the lady of the house here and if anyone has that title it is 'Mione. You will either learn to keep your mouth shut and be nice or I will lock you in the attic until I can talk to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about getting you out of here. You have caused enough trouble and it's time that you grow the bloody fuck up. I don't want you and I haven't wanted you like that in a while but I chose to ignore what I wanted because I didn't want to hurt you. Well guess what? It's your own fault for the way things ended. If you want to stay here at Grimmauld Place then you will start being nice to 'Mione, to the Slytherin's, and to me or I will have no qualms about throwing you out. The world does not revolve around you and there are more important things going on than just what you want or think. You will cease with your manipulations and with any plans you have hatched because if you don't I will press charges against you. I will not let you hurt Hermione or me anymore. So what is it Ginny? Are you going to be nice and back off or do I need to see about having you removed from my house?"

Ginny paled but then she snarled "My Father won't let you remove me from this house."

Arthur who was listening on the other side of the door walked in and said "Actually Ginerva if you keep this up I will let Harry have you removed. You are doing this to yourself. I don't know what happened to you but you are not the girl I helped to raise. You will abide by Harry's rules or I will make sure that you are locked in the attic with your brother and then once you are at Hogwarts I will make sure that the only things you can do are go to classes and meals. I don't know why all of a sudden you hate Hermione but it's going to stop especially since she hasn't done anything to you other than be a friend. Now choose like Harry told you to or I will make the choice for you and you won't like it."

Molly's eyes widened in shock at her husband's words. "Arthur you don't mean that."

Arthur turned his head to look at his wife and said grimly "Actually Molly I do mean that. You are not the woman I married. What happened to the woman who was loving and caring? What happened to the woman who was a Mother to all? You have changed and I have no clue why. But you and Ginerva are both in the wrong and it stops here. You will leave Harry and Hermione alone because if you don't I will personally escort you both up to the attic and lock you in it myself."

Severus looked at Arthur and gave a nod of his head at his words and just then Dobby said "Potions Master Sir and Mr. Harry Potter your breakfast is ready. Do you want it here or up with Missy Herms?"

Harry smiled and said "Take it up the bedroom 'Mione is in Dobby. We will be up there shortly."

He waited until Dobby popped away before he looked back at Molly and Ginny. "You both have an hour to decide what you are going to do. If by then you haven't decided we will decide for you."

With that said he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen followed by Severus and Arthur.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So I hope you all liked this chapter... Click the button and let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Finally here is your guys update!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were back upstairs and in the bedroom that Hermione was in Harry turned to look at Arthur and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I don't mean to make you choose between us and your family."

Arthur shook his head and sat down in one of the conjured chairs that was scattered around the bedroom. "You are not the one making me choose, Harry. Molly and Ginny both know what they are doing and saying is wrong but they won't admit it. If they keep up with what they are doing then I will do what I said I would. You are right about this being your place and since Hermione is like a sister to you it is not right that they try to make her feel that she is not welcomed here. Everything you said to both Molly and Ginny was right. Now why don't you eat some of this food that Dobby made you? You and I both know, Harry, that you are not going to do Hermione any good if you don't eat and get some energy back. You and I both know that she will be mad at you for not resting or eating like you should be just because you sit and watch her."

Harry sighed but nodded and sat down on one of the chairs at the small table that Dobby must have made. "I know but I can't help that I worry about her just like she can't help that she worries about me. We are brother and sister in every way but blood. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Well something more than what already has happened to her."

Severus and Arthur both nodded but it was Severus who said "Nothing more will happen to Hermione, Harry. There is not one of us that is here that will let anyone hurt her again. There isn't any one of us here that will let someone close enough to even try to hurt her again."

Harry nodded again and then started eating. He ate about half of what was on his plate and then sighed. "I really do hope that Ginny and Molly choose to behave because I really don't want to have to throw them out. I'm not a mean person but I can be if I need to and Hermione is the one person that I will throw someone out for. I refuse to let Molly, Ginny, or Ron hurt Hermione with their words."

Arthur nodded. "I agree Harry and we will not let them hurt Hermione with their words. If you have to throw them out then like I said before I will stand behind you one hundred percent. Hermione may not be my daughter through blood but that doesn't mean that I don't love her like a daughter. I will help her in any way, shape, or form that I can and if I have to get on my wife, son, or my other daughter then I will do just that."

Harry smiled slightly and then went back to eating the rest of his food. Once he was finished he sat back in his chair and sighed as he looked over at Hermione. "I'm not use to seeing her like this. You know I always thought that she was invincilbe because she never let anything get to her or if she did let something get to her she never let on that she did. Now I see just how wrong I was and I hate myself for it. I hate myself for not seeing what she was going through. I hate myself for not seeing that Ron and Ginny were keeping me away from Hermione. I hate myself for not even knowing that her parents were no longer around. I don't see how she can forgive me for anything I have done or said even if I did or said it while I didn't know what she was going through."

Severus shook his head. "You cannot blame yourself for not knowing, Harry. You cannot blame yourself for not seeing what was going on with her. I'm great at reading into people and I didn't see what Hermione was going through or what she was feeling. I have to say that Hermione should have been a Slytherin with the mask that she wears. She is good at hiding what she is thinking, feeling, or going through. The only thing you can do is be there for her now. The only thing you can do is be the brother she thinks of you as. All any of us can do is stand by her side and help her when she needs it or wants it. This war is going to be over and over soon if him constantly calling his Followers is anything to go by. He forgets that we can feel when he calls his Followers."

Harry nodded and smirked. "I plan on ending this war and soon myself. I'm tired of hiding out instead of doing something. He is going to attack Hogwarts and when he does we need to be ready. I think it is time to call the Order and put a plan together. I refuse to wait longer than I have to. Every day that we wait is one that could be used by everyone to heal from this damn war."

Severus lifted an eyebrown and then nodded. "I'll alert Albus and tell him to call an Order meeting. I do believe though that we should wait on Hermione to wake up before we do anything. She will only get angry if we plan something without her."

Harry chuckled. "I was already planning on that. I think that we should be ready for the final battle to take place in a month to a month in a half."

Draco who had been listening to Harry, Severus, and Arthur talk as him and his Dad both kept a close eye on Hermione finally spoke up and said "Do you think we will be ready by then, Potter?"

Harry looked over at Draco. "Yes, Draco, I do think we will be ready by then. In fact I don't think we will be I know we will be. It is long overdue for this war to end."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully. "Severus and I can help to train you all in what kind of fighting the Death Eaters will most likely use."

Severus nodded. "We will be ready. Like Harry just said it's time for this to be over and done with."

Blaise, Theo, Luna, Arthur, Lucius, and Draco all nodded in agreement and then they all jumped up as did Severus and Harry when they heard Hermione groan. All eight hurried to Hermione's side and got there just as her eyes fluttered open.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: *clears throat* Here is a new chapter for you all finally... LOL... This chapter went every which way but they way I wanted it too... *grins* However I finally got it how I wanted it! *groans* Well most of it anywayz... My muse took over about 3/4 of the way into the chapter... LMFAO... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius sat down on the edge of the bed Hermione was in as she opened her eyes and asked "Love, how are you feeling?"

Hermione licked her lips and then frowned. "Drink, please."

Lucius nodded and quickly conjured a glass and filled it with water. He then helped Hermione sit up a little and held the glass to her lips. Once she pulled away from it he handed the glass to Blaise as he gently lowered Hermione back down onto the bed to where she was laying. "Now how are you feeling, Hermione?"

Hermione frowned again. "I am feeling okay. What happened?"

Severus shook his head and cast a diagnostic test on Hermione as he said "You collapsed after you went off on Ginerva last night. You have been out for a little of twelve hours. Your magic levels are back up to where they should be and then some. It seems that you have received some kind of boost or something."

Hermione sighed. "I had the weirdest dream while I was out."

Lucius, Severus, Arthur, Draco, Harry, Theo, Blaise, and Luna all frowned but it was Arthur who asked "What was the dream about, Hermione?"

Hermione pushed herself up to where she was sitting up leaning against the headboard of the bed as she looked at the eight people around her. "It was about Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw. They all came to me in my dream. Rowena gave me her knowledge and told me I was her heir and she gave me access to her personal library and secret room. Godric gave me his gift of Defense and also told me I was his heir and he also gave me access to his personal library and secret room. Salazar have me his gift in Potions and access to his personal library where he kept all of his Potions journals and he also gave me the gift of Parseltongue after telling me I am his true heir. All three of them gave me access to their quarters at Hogwarts and told me that I pretty much own it. Just before I woke up Salazar told me that in one of his journals is a potion that will help to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. There is also a potion in one of his journals that will rid someone of the Dark Mark and one that will cure Lycanthropy. I'm telling you it was a weird dream."

Luna smiled serenely and said "Hermione, that wasn't just a dream. That was Rowena, Godric, and Salazar communicating with you from wherever they are now. I'm sure that if Harry was to talk to you in Parseltongue right now that you would understand exactly what he is saying to you. I think it would be a good idea to take a trip to Hogwarts today and see if we can find Slytherin's personal library and the journal he told you about. It also wouldn't hurt to take a look in Rowena's or Godric's rooms also."

Severus nodded and then sent a Patronus to Albus before he turned to look at Hermione. "Why don't you let Luna help you shower and get dressed, Hermione? By the time you are finished Albus should be here and we can talk to him."

Hermione nodded and then looked at Harry. "Say something to me in Parseltongue, Harry."

Harry thought for a minute and then hissed "We are going to freak everyone out if you can also understand this language, Hermione. Just think of the things we could say and nobody else will know what we are saying."

Hermione's eyes widened and then she chuckled as he replied back in English and said "That could indeed be fun, Harry. I guess it wasn't just a regular dream at all. Alright all of you men out while Luna helps me to get showered and dressed. We should be done in twenty minutes to a half an hour."

Lucius chuckled and leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the head. "We'll go downstairs to wait on Albus, Love. If you need one of us just shout."

Hermione nodded and then waited until the guys all left before she turned to look at Luna. "I'm ready if you are, Luna."

Luna smiled and nodded and walked forward and helped Hermione up and out of the bed. She then led Hermione into the bathroom that was across the hall from the bedroom and started the shower. Soon she was helping Hermione wash her hair and then she helped dried Hermione off before summoning some clothes for Hermione. Once she helped Hermione dress she led her back across the hall and into the bedroom where she sat Hermione down and after drying Hermione's hair she brushed it and pulled it into a ponytail before she handed Hermione her shoes. Once Hermione had them on she helped Hermione back up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and down the steps and into the library where Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Arthur, Lucius, Severus, Minerva, Remus, Kingsley, and Albus were all sitting and talking.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were in the library Severus turned to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly did you say to Hermione, Harry?"

Harry chuckled. "I told her to think of the fun we could have talking in Parseltongue in front of others because they would have no clue what we were saying. I also told her that we are going to freak everyone out if she could understand Parseltongue."

Severus chuckled and sat down just as Remus, Minerva, Kingsley, and Albus walked in. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Why are all four of you here?"

Albus chuckled. "We were actually in the kitchen when I got your Patronus, Severus, so we decided to come and see what was the matter. Is Hermione alright?"

Severus nodded but sighed. "It seems that while Hermione was asleep she had what she thought was a weird dream. We are in need of taking another outing today, Albus, but this time it is to a secure location."

Albus frowned. "What was the dream? Where is this outing to?"

Lucius chuckled and said "In Hermione's dream Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin all appeared to her and told her that she was their heir. Ravenclaw gifted Hermione her knowledge as well as access to her private library, secret room, and her personal quarters. Gryffindor gifted Hermione his skill in defense, access to his private library, secret room, and his personal quarters. Slytherin gifted Hermione his skill in Potions, his private library, private lab, secret room, the snake language, and personal quarters. In his private library in one of the journals are three certain potions that we are very much interested in. The outing we want to take is to Hogwarts so that Hermione can access what she has been gifted. Also they informed her that she pretty much owns Hogwarts since she is the heir of three of the four founders. We know for a fact that it just wasn't a dream because Harry talked to Hermione in Parseltongue and she could understand exactly what he said."

Kingsley's, Albus', Remus', and Minerva's eyes were all wide by the time Lucius was finished speaking but it was Minerva who cleared her throat and said "I do believe that we will be making a trip to Hogwarts as soon as Hermione is read. I'm assuming that you all and Miss Lovegood will be coming along?"

Arthur nodded. "We told Hermione we would, Minerva. She feels the most comfortable around all of us then she does around anyone else."

Minerva nodded and then frowned. "Lucius, you said something about three potions. What are the potions?"

At this Severus cleared his throat. "One is a potion that will rid Lucius and I of our Dark Marks. Another of the potions is one that will rid us of Voldemort for once and for all. And the third potion is a cure for Lycanthropy."

Once again Kingsley's Minerva's Albus', and Remus' eyes all widened in shock but before they could say anything Hermione chuckled and said "I'm talking it that by the looks on Remus', Kingsley's, the Headmaster's, and Professor McGonagall's faces that one of you just told them about the Slytherin's journals and what one of them contains inside it?"

Severus nodded and smirked. "Yes, I did, Hermione. It is not often that a person can witness the great Albus Dumbledore be speechless."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. She then turned to face Remus with a smile. "I'm hoping that you will be the first person to use the cure once Severus and I get it brewed, Remus."

Remus teared up and jumped up from where he was sitting and walked over to Hermione. He stopped right in front of her and held out his arms. When she walked into them and wrapped her arms around him he wrapped his own arms around her in a gentle hug. "I would be honored to be the first person to take the cure, Hermione. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Hermione pulled back from Remus and smiled. "I think that I do, Remus. I will do everything in my power to help you. Now are we going to Hogwarts? I'm excited to explore the places I learned about while I slept."

Albus chuckled and stood up. "Yes, Hermione, we are going to Hogwarts. I think it would be a good idea if we floo from here to my office. This way nobody that is in the house will question us as to where we are going. Just call out for Headmaster's Office Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and then took the hands that Severus and Lucius was holding out to her. She walked over to the fireplace with them and waited for first Albus, then Minerva, then Kingsley, then Remus, then Harry, then Luna, then Blaise, then Theo, then Draco, then Lucius to go before she stepped in and called out her destination. She moved quickly out of the way as soon as she reached Albus' office and not even five seconds later Severus arrived. She smiled at everyone and led the way out of the office and down to the main hall. Once she was in the hall she turned to look at everyone else. "I think we should start with Rowena's rooms, library, and secret room first since we are at this end of the school. Next we will do Godric's and then we will do Salazar's. I also just realized it would probably be a good idea for me to have a Goblin do an inheritance test on me to see if I own anything else that I didn't know about."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Once we are done exploring today I will owl one of the Goblin's that I know is trustworthy and ask him to come here. It would be safer to do it here then at Gringotts. Now if you lead the way, Hermione, we will see what Lady Ravenclaw has left you."

Hermione smiled and nodded and looped one arm through Lucius' and her other arm through Severus' and led the way to Rowena Ravenclaw's private library. It took three minutes to get to the painting that the library was behind and she looked at it and smiled. "Rowena's heir."

The painting grinned and opened up as the raven squawked before transforming into a person. "It is nice to finally meet you, Hermione Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin. I hope to talk to you soon."

Hermione's mouth dropped open but she just nodded and walked into the library. When her eyes took in everything inside she gasped "Bloody hell! How are you here?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *gives an evil cackle* The first person who guesses who Hermione is talking to I will dedicate the next chapter too... *smirks evilly* I know I left it at a cliffy but I just couldn't resist... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yay here I am with a new update for you all... Sorry for the long wait but real life comes first and mine has been hectic... But here is a new chapter for you all... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

All four people in the room chuckled but it was Rowena Ravenclaw who said "We are here to help you all end the war that you are in. We were able to come to this time because of Merlin. Harry Potter, you are the heir to Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, and Morgan Le Fey. Merlin himself would be here but he couldn't leave his time like we could. However he is still around in this time but he just doesn't show himself very often. Hermione, Salazar ran to his lab to get his notebooks after he dream walked you and has already started the brewing process of all three potions. Godric is ready to train you all in sword fighting. I will be helping Luna do some research on the laws that have been passed in the last twenty years. If we are going to save our world then the laws need to be abolished. We need a new Minister. We need people holding prominent positions that are trustworthy and that will do what is right for the wizarding world. Helga would be here with us but she went on a mission of her own to save someone who shouldn't have died. So we have a couple of hours before she gets back so we should get to work. Severus and Hermione you two work with Salazar. Harry, Remus, Lucius, Kingsley, Draco, Theo, and Albus you six work with Godric. Blaise, Minerva, Arthur, and Luna you four are with me on research."

Everyone nodded and broke off into their groups to get started. Hermione walked over to Salazar with Severus beside her. Once she was at his side she smiled at him. "Good to meet you in person, Salazar."

Salazar laughed and nodded his head. "That it is, dear girl. Now I'll explain these three potions to you both. The potion in the gold cauldron is the Slavery removal potion. What it does is quite simple. A person will drink the potion after they add a drop of their own blood to it. In this case I have two cauldrons up with the slavery removal potion in it because there are two of you need that needs the slave-master bond broke. The next potion doesn't really have a name as I never patented it because it could be dangerous in the wrong hands. What it pretty much does is makes the person it is used against relive everything that they have done in their life before they are finally judged. If they have done horrible things then the judgment will be death and his body will explode. Now I know that Riddle created horcruxes but the thing is with this potion once we can get it into Riddle it will call his horcruxes to him so he will once again be whole. The third potion is called just what it does which is Lycanthropy cure. The slavery removal potion takes an hour to brew, the potion that doesn't really have a name takes three hours to brew, and the Lycanthropy cure takes about six hours to brew. After we get these three potions complete I'll let you two see my potions journal to see if there are any recipes in it that are no longer in use today that could be of use."

Severus couldn't keep the happiness from his eyes. He couldn't believe that not only was he meeting Salazar Slytherin himself but that he was going to brew with the man. He honestly couldn't wait to see what potions Salazar may have made that are no longer in use today. "I love brewing, Lord Slytherin. I must say that it is an honor to be able to brew with you and to learn from you. I am Severus Snape but you can call me Severus."

Salazar chuckled and waved his hand. "Call me Salazar, Severus. While I may be in this time my title still passes to Hermione. I am honored to be brewing with you as well, Severus. I know that when I dream walked with Hermione that she told me you are the youngest Potions Master ever and that is quite an achievement. Now I already have the ingredients for all three potions chopped, cut, diced, and sliced. The base is also already working on being finished. In about twenty minutes we will need to add the last ingredient to the slavery removal potion which will be yours and Lord Malfoy's blood and then it will need to simmer for another twenty minutes and then it will be ready to bottle after we let it cool down. In about ten minutes we need to add two ingredients to the no name potion. And finally in about an hour we need to add phoenix tears to the Lycanthropy cure potion. So for now we can just talk among ourselves. When you guys leave here we will be going with you so that we can keep an eye on Hermione. We each saw what those three Weasley's have said and done to her when we dream walked with her. We will personally be addressing those issues tonight. I will not have either of those three dragging my many great granddaughter's name through the mud like that. They will be lucky if Rowena, Godric, or I don't any up suing them for slander. As it is Godric and I will be having a little talk with Ronald Weasley about what he did to our great granddaughter and if we don't like what he has to say he is going to wish that he never did it because we will deal with him as our right."

Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly. She knew that regardless of what she said that Godric and Salazar would do what they please. Besides the way that she looked at it Ron deserved everything they said or did to him. She shrugged her shoulders when she saw that Salazar and Severus were both looking at her. "I could really care less. I'm done trying to protect the idiot. He made his bed so now he can lie in it and deal with the repercussions that come his way from what he did and said. I'm not going to stop either of you or anyone else who decides that they want a piece of Ronald. Once we finish off Voldy I will have charges pressed against Ronald for his attempted sexual assault. If he could do that to me when I was supposedly one of his best friends then there is no telling who else he could or already has done that to."

Severus' eyes narrowed at that. "You suspect that he has done that or tried that with someone else, Hermione?"

Hermione huffed. "I honestly don't know, Severus. What I do know is that at the end of last year Lavender didn't want to be in a room alone with him or anywhere else with him. She always made sure that someone was walking to classes with her or wherever she wanted to go."

Salazar's eyes narrowed and then he looked over Hermione's shoulder and called out "Rowena, can you access Hogwarts memories still?"

Rowena looked up from the book she was reading in surprise. "Yes, I can, Salazar. In fact Hermione can also. What do you need me to look for?"

Hermione sighed and turned around. She groaned when she noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and looking at her, Severus, and Salazar. "Can you take a look at say eight weeks before the end of the school year last year? Lavender Brown was acting weird and wouldn't go anywhere where she knew Ron was at on her own. She always made sure that someone was with her when she walked to classes or the Great Hall. I'm afraid that Ron sexually assaulted her like he tried to do with me."

Rowena's lips pursed as she closed her eyes and connected to Hogwarts. Her eyes flew open when she saw something that she wished she hadn't. She put the book she was holding down and stood up with anger in her eyes. "That boy did sexually assault Miss Brown and he didn't even use a contraceptive charm or potion to stop her from getting pregnant. Someone needs to go and get Miss Brown right now so that we can see her and make sure that she is alright. That poor girl."

Hermione's eyes flashed with rage and before anyone even suspected what she was about to do she apparated out of Hogwarts. Five minutes later she was back in Rowena's library with a crying Lavender Brown wrapped in her arms. She maneuvered herself over to an empty couch and sat down as she pulled Lavender down onto her lap. "Shh now, Lavender. It's alright now, Sweetheart. You are no longer alone. I am going to be beside you every step of the way. It doesn't matter that your so called father disowned you. I will take you into my family and you can carry the Gryffindor surname. Ronald will pay for what he has done to you. Come now, Sweetheart, you need to calm down because all this stress and crying isn't good for you or your little one. That's it, Sweetheart, calm down. Good girl."

Minerva was up and out of her seat when she heard what all Hermione said. She rushed over to where Hermione was holding Lavender on her lap and knelt down in front of both girls while Harry, Arthur, Draco, Luna, Blaise, Theo, Albus, Kingsley, Severus, Salazar, Rowena, and Godric all surrounded them. "Oh you poor, child. I am so sorry that I did not know what happened to you. Don't you worry about a thing, Miss Brown. We will get you through this."

Harry was vibrating with anger as he sat down beside Hermione on the couch and wrapped his arms around both Hermione and Lavender. "I'll help you with anything that you need, Lavender."

Lavender sniffed and took the handkerchief that Lucius was holding out to her. She quickly dabbed at her eyes and then blew her nose. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and ran a hand up and down Lavender's back. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Lavender. Your so called father is lucky that I was more worried about you than dealing with him right now but I promise you he will be dealt with. One of us will see to it that you are now known as Lavender Gryffindor. I am only giving you one of my last names instead of all of my names which is Hermione Jean Granger-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin. It turns out that I am the heir to three of the four founders of Hogwarts. You yourself will learn from them as they are here. Helga is also here but she is retrieving someone so she will be here later. Now are you up to eating something?"

Lavender blushed and nodded. "I could eat something. I haven't ate in three days because my dad wouldn't let me."

At that all of the adults swore but it was Albus who said "Hermione, what exactly was going on when you got to young Lavender's house? Lavender, just think what you would like to eat and tap the side of the coffee table in front of you and an elf will bring it to you, dear."

Lavender nodded while Hermione hissed "I got there just as Mr. Brown was raising his want to Lavender. From what he was yelling he for the last week he has been alternating between hitting and starving Lavender. He blames her for what Ronald did to her. He will be dealt with by me as soon as I can. He actually managed to throw a hex at me but I somehow wandlessly blocked it."

Godric nodded. "You inherited all of our traits and Rowena, Salazar, and myself are proficient in wandless magic. That is also why I am not training you are sword fighting because you already know everything that you need to know. Now as soon as Helga gets back we will have her check Lavender over to make sure her and the little babe is alright. For now she just needs to rest, relax, and eat something."

Hermione nodded and slowly moved Lavender to the spot beside her on the couch since Harry stood up. Once she made sure Lavender was alright she slowly stood up. "I'll be over with Professor Snape and Salazar should you need me, Lavender. I would offer to have you come over but I don't think you should inhale the fumes in your condition. I promise that I will be within your line of sight at all times."

Lavender nodded. "Okay, Hermione. Thank you for what you have done."

Hermione shook her head. "You have nothing to thank me for, Lavender. I'm just doing what any one of us would do no matter who it was. Now you just sit back and relax and if you fall asleep that is fine. Right now you need all the sleep that you can get. When we go back to Grimmauld place you will be rooming with Draco, Theo, Blaise, Harry, Luna, and I. I won't have you put in a room with Ginny because of how she has been acting."

Arthur gave a grim nod. "I agree with Hermione, Lavender. We will take care of you. Now you just rest, dear, but be sure to let one of us know if you need something." He then bent down and gave Lavender a hug before he walked back over to the couch he had been sitting on while looking through a book. His mind was racing with what they could do to Ron for what he has done to Lavender. As he looked around he saw that everyone else had the same looks on their face and knew that they too were thinking of ways to make Ron pay for what he has done.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione waited to make sure that Lavender was comfortable and would be alright on her own before she walked back over to the cauldrons with Severus and Salazar following behind her. As soon as she saw that everyone else was back to doing what they were doing she looked at Severus and Salazar with hard eyes. "I want Mr. Brown to pay for what he was doing to Lavender. I don't care what is done but something must be done about him."

Salazar nodded. "Don't worry, granddaughter, he will pay for what he has done to Lavender. In fact he probably will pay even more than what anyone thinks. I do believe that we should let it leak out that you brought Lavender under your protection and that she is now a Gryffindor. Once that is out there not a single light or neutral person will leave him be for what he has done. Now why don't we work some on these potions."

Hermione nodded and read over the directions and then started helping Severus and Salazar with the potion. When she glanced back over at Lavender she couldn't help but smile when she saw that the girl had ate something and that she was sleeping with a light blanket thrown over her. She shook her head ruefully when she saw both Winky and Dobby sitting on the floor by the couch keeping an eye on Lavender. She looked around and saw that everyone was still doing their own stuff and couldn't help but grin when she saw how well Harry was doing with sword fighting. With a smile on her face she got back to work.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Boy did this one take forever to get it the way I wanted it to go! LMFAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
